The Last Clone
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: Before his death, Prof. Miles Warren made what he believed to be his greatest creation. Kaine, and Ben Reilly were his trial runs. Now the last clone of Spider-Man begins his journey to find who he is, and his place in the Marvel Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 1 - Fate**_

_"W...Where...am I? *cough* Can't...hardly breathe! Need to...get out!" _The individual takes a second to look at where he is confined. He is in a cylindrical tube of some kind that is see through in the front. He can make out that he is the only one there, and that it's a high tech facility. He doesn't take long to bang with his gloved fists against the see through material, as it slowly begins giving way, before being launched to the other side of the room he is in. The figure falls down to his hands, and knees gasps for air, and when he uses his voice for the first time, it comes out raspy from disuse.

"What...is this...outfit I'm wearing?" The individual looks down, and sees he's wearing a red, and blue costume with a large black spider emblem in the front with it's legs wrapping around his shoulders, and mid section. His gloved hands have a web design on them as well as his upper body, and boots. The mid section of his costume is blue, and there's a belt of some kind around his waist. He was still disoriented, and stumbling a bit with one of his hands resting on his masked forehead as he walked over to the closest reflective surface he could find. "What do I look like...I can't remember." The figure ambled to a clear metal wall of the room, and saw his mask for the first time. It's red with the same web pattern as the rest of his costume, and the eye lenses are small, and white with thick dark edging around them. He takes his mask off to look at his face.

He sees he's Caucasian, and in his late teens. His hair is clean cut, and brown in color with a tuft of black hair in the front. His eyes are hazel in color, with a red ring around his irises. The figure touches the face reflected in the metal surface in confusion. "Who are you?" Then images, and flashes of memories attack his mind sending him to his knees screaming in pain. He sees faces...a beautiful blonde haired girl smiling at him. Someone blowing cigar smoke in his face ranting about some menace to society. Things that don't make sense...animal themed men attacking him...Vulture, Octopus, Rhino, Scorpion...Jackal! "Arrrrrgggghhhh!" The young man collapses from all of the memories flooding his mind, temporarily overloading it.

He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious for, as he slowly sits up to bring himself into standing position. He takes his mask off of the floor, and puts it in the belt around his waist. "I'm...Peter Parker? No...I'm Spider-Man!" Peter closes his gloved hand into a fist. A flashing screen gains Peter's attention, as a person in a green costume resembling a Jackal appears on the screen, and begins speaking.

"Greetings...son! My name was Miles Warren also known as the Jackal! If you are seeing this message clone 3947-2, that means that I am now deceased. I was a brilliant geneticist who wanted nothing more than to kill your genetic donor, the original Spider-Man! You 3947-2 are my greatest creation! I made you younger! I even improved on your genetic makeup, and spliced in mutant DNA. I have increased your strength, and agility. You don't need web-shooters, because you are able to create organic webbing like a real spider. Your senses are much sharper than before. This is all done for one purpose...to have you kill Spider-Man! Your conditioning will have you seek out the original, and destroy him! Your probably wondering where the secondary genetic sample came from. Well, I can't give you all the answers now can I, son? HA-HA-HA-HA!" The viewing screen went blank at this point, and Peter's gloved fist went through the screen sending sparks flying, and pieces of screen falling on the floor.

"RRRRAAAA!" The angry scream of the young clone of Peter Parker echoed throughout the empty facility. He began destroying the equipment, and tearing out large chunks of the main panels lifting them over his head, and throwing them with authority into more equipment causing a chain reaction of explosions to occur. A fire was breaking out, with the dark smoke starting to burn the clone's lungs.

The flames were growing in size, and were cutting off all the escape routes from the large room. Peter's head shifted from side to side searching for some way out. Memories not his own passed before his eyes showing an older Spider-Man scaling the walls like a spider. Young Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked up, and spotted a grate on the upper wall used to circulate air into the room. Peter leaps above the flames before they could reach him, and wall-crawled over to the grate, and used his strength to rip it open. Peter crawled through the air vent, taking lefts, and rights when necessary until he came to a dead end, with another grate lying beneath him. He punched the grate, sending it crashing to the floor, and lowered himself down.

He could see the facility's exit up ahead, but there were large two crab like robots with gun turrets of some kind guarding the exit. _"I want my freedom, and these tin cans won't stop me!" _

The robots begin to activate, and laser sights start to zoom in on the young clone of Spider-Man. Soon the room is filled with laser fire, as the memories of the original Spider-Man guide him. The spider-sense allows him to predict where the lasers will hit, and his speed and agility does the rest. Spider-Man leaps on top of one of the robots, and uses his strength to point the turrets at the other robot. It shoots laser fire that takes out the other robot's turrets. The crab like legs try to stab Spider-Man, but he grabs one, and rips it off at the base. Peter uses the metal leg as a weapon, and bashes the other legs trying to get him. The robot's circular body falls to the floor from it's lack of balance. The other robot rushes over on it's crab like legs to attack Spider-Man, another memory surfaces of the original Spider-Man using his webbing. Young Peter moves his two middle fingers inwards towards the palm of his hand, and sticks his other fingers, and thumb out straight. He points his hand at the downed robot, and thick webbing releases from his wrist area and sticks to the main body of the robot.

Young Peter has a firm grip on the end of his webbing. He uses his spider strength, and twists his upper body, and swings his arms towards the approaching robot. The other webbed robot is sent directly into it's path causing a collision, and both of the robots impact against the far wall with a loud explosion. Spider-Man leaps back to avoid the flying debris, and the explosion that followed.

Spider-Man ran through the flames covering the exit, and took his first breath of freedom from his captivity. The sun shone down on him, peeking through the large skyscrapers above the streets of Manhattan. Spider-Man put his arms up in the air, and smiled for the first time in his short life. More explosions were happening within the building, and Peter could hear sirens coming closer to his area.

People on the street were staring, and pointing at him. Some were taking pictures of him using devices, and others were on cell phones calling the police. _"I have to get out of here!" _Spider-Man shot a web-line at a large building close by, and leaps high in the air swinging away before the authorities arrived.

_**In another part of New York - Sunset**_

The young clone of Spider-Man is perched on a ledge of a high rise building. He looks down at the city that he knows only from memories that are not his own. _"I'm his clone, but I feel different. I have his memories...Uncle Ben, Aunt May, Gwen, Felicia, Mary Jane. Their images are as clear as crystal in my mind, but this is someone else's life...not mine! Your last act against Spider-Man failed Jackal! I'm free, and I will live my own life!" _Young Peter thought more about his unique situation. _"I don't exist in this society. I'm a clone, and have no real identity. The original is Peter Parker...what does that make me? Jackal said that he spliced mutant DNA with the original's. Does that make me more mutant than human?" _Young Peter grabbed his head with both hands in frustration. _"What do I do now? Who can I go to that would give me the answers I need?"_

Spider-Man's eye lenses focused on a large tower in the distance with large number fours at the top. _"That's it! Four Freedom's Plaza, home to the Fantastic Four! Reed won't care that I'm a clone of Spider-Man. If anything, he would probably be chomping at the bit to study me." _Peter thought about it more. _"No...what if Reed contacts the original, and he wants me destroyed? The original may have changed from the memories I have. I can't risk going to them." _Peter sighed, and he assumed a thinking pose. _"The Avengers, Dr. Connors...it's all the same! They would tell the original the moment I showed my masked face." _Then a memory surfaced in the clone's mind of a familiar white haired. dark garbed cat burglar. _"Would Felicia take me in? What is her relationship to the original now? *sigh* The only way I can find out for sure is to just find her, and ask."_

Spider-Man stood up on the ledge, and looks out at the darkening sky. Young Peter tries to bring up a memory of Felicia Hardy's last known address. He pictures a skyline apartment with a large balcony not too far from his current location. "Okay! Let's do this!" Spider-Man shouted to ease the tension he was feeling from going to meet the original's old lover. He shot a web-line out to an older building, and swung away with his legs together to give him greater speed, and less wind resistance. Young Peter eventually arrived at the apartment shown in the memories, and released his spider-line, and flipped in mid air to drop soundlessly on the ledge of the balcony.

_"I didn't think this through enough. What do I say? 'Hi! I'm a younger clone of your old lover, and I may also be a mutant. Would you please take me in, because I have no where else to go?' Yeah, that will work just great! What was I thinking? This is a mistake in the making." _Young Peter turns around on the ledge ready to shoot a web-line to leave, when he sees light through the patio window out of the corner of his eye.

Felicia Hardy had just arrived back at her apartment from a fundraising gala she attended for the Hardy Foundation. She is wearing a black strapless dress that hugged her curves with a faux white fur shawl draped across her shoulders. She put her purse on her dresser table, and took off her black high heels. She was going to take of her dress, when she noticed a familiar figure crouched on the ledge of her balcony.

"Spider...is that you?"

The young clone of Spider-Man slowly turns around. Peter gasps at the beautiful woman in front of him, and memories start to show unbidden before his eyes like a slideshow. Some of the memories are of an intimate nature, and cause the clone to blush heavily under his mask.

Felicia walks out to the balcony, and notices Peter's costume is different from his original. _"That's not too surprising. Although, I always had a soft spot for his black costume...then Venom reared his ugly face, and ruined it." _Felicia takes a closer look at her old lover. _"He looks...smaller...younger..."_

Felicia's eyes widen in realization, and she gasps and starts backing away.

"No, wait!" Spider-Man said quickly with his hands up in the air. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please! I need your help!" Young Peter said with desperation in his voice that gets Felicia to stop walking backwards towards her cell phone. "Talk fast, little man." Felicia folded her arms under her breasts causing them to bounce slightly. Peter's lenses followed them for a moment too long, and Felicia cleared her throat. "Eyes up here little Spider...now talk." Felicia tapped the fingers of one hand on her bicep waiting for the young clone to begin talking.

Spider-Man sat on the ledge with his legs dangling, and his hands resting on his knees. He reached up with one hand, and took off his mask. Felicia could tell the subtle differences between the two Spider-Men. "I'm a clone of the original Spider-Man as you already know. I was held captive at one of the Jackal's safe-houses, and escaped from that place several hours ago. He left a video message telling me that I was his 'greatest creation', and that he spliced mutant DNA with the original's. Jackal wanted me to destroy the original, but I want nothing to do with his last wish. All I want is a chance to live! That's all I want!" Peter had his head down, with tears streaming down his face, and his hands clenched around his kneecaps.

Felicia had a shocked look on her face, before it changed to a sad smile as she walked over to the crying, and shaking clone. She placed her slender hand on one of his shoulders, getting him to look up to see her green eyes filled with warmth, and understanding. "I'll trust you little spider, but my trust doesn't come for free." Felicia winked playfully at young Peter getting him to blush, as Felicia giggled. She caressed Peter's cheek, and brought his face up to meet hers. "Say hello to your new partner little spider, because you just hit the jackpot." Felicia said smiling, as she lead the clone of Spider-Man inside her apartment to discuss their new partnership further.

_**Author's Note: First chapter complete! This idea's been buzzing in my head for a while now. What would a younger clone of Spider-Man do, and how would it effect the original Spider-Man's life, and loved ones? Now, young Peter is under the tutelage of one Felicia Hardy: The Black Cat! :D**_

_**Let me know what you think of my new story in a review! Thanks for reading! (^-^)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 2 - Future Past**_

_**Night- Black Cat's Apartment**_

Felicia Hardy was getting to know the young clone of Spider-Man, and telling him more about herself, and the original Spider-Man. She found that he was just as intelligent as the older version of Peter, and he still retained some of his sense of humor, despite the trauma of discovering some of his origins. Felicia walked to her kitchen to get them some coffee to drink, and young Peter sat down on her couch, and grabbed a remote to turn on her television to better familiarize himself with the outside world. He saw that there was a news report on the fire at the Jackal's safe-house, and turned up the volume.

_"This is Trisha Alvarez reporting live from the scene of a fire at the technological facility owned by Fisk Enterprises. The New York fire department were able to keep the fire from spreading to the surrounding buildings, but the building was completely gutted by the fire, and smoke damage. There have been eyewitness accounts, and footage given to this station that verifies that the costumed vigilante Spider-Man was seen leaving the building shortly after the fire, and explosions occurred. _

_{The image on the TV shows the young clone leaving the building, then looking at the bystanders, and firing a web-line, and web-swinging away.}_

_{Trisha reappears on screen.}_

_"The NYPD are wanting Spider-Man for questioning, and are urging the public to report any sightings of Spider-Man. The number to reach them is now shown below on your screen. {Trisha paused with her hand over her earpiece.} "One of the most vocal detractors of the costumed vigilante, J. Jonah Jameson publisher of the Daily Bugle had this to say in a recent interview."_

_{The screen shows J. Jonah Jameson with Betty Brant, and Robbie Robertson in the background. The two behind him didn't look happy to be there.}_

_"This latest incident just proves what I've been publishing in my paper for years! Spider-Man is a menace, and a danger to decent taxpaying citizens of this fine city! Why don't the Avengers, or the Fantastic Four deal with this problem?! They should be hunting him down, and finally bring him in to be unmasked for the world to see!" Jameson hits the wooden podium table in front of him, causing the glass of water on it to spill on Betty's blue blouse, making it possible to see her black lacy bra underneath. Betty quickly covers up her chest with her arms, and looks embarrassed. Robbie face palms in the background, shaking his head when he hears Jonah mumbling about this being Spider-Man's fault._

The young clone of Spider-Man hits a button on the remote, and turns off Felicia's television. He starts to get flashes of memories. The older Peter Parker listening to Jonah constantly ranting about his costumed alter ego, and never expressing his displeasure at him, and taking verbal abuse. Peter had the palm of his left hand covering his eyes, as the visions finally stopped. _"Why did the original take all that abuse from that old windbag? Even Uncle Ben would want to punch this guy's lights out." _The clone rubbed his chin in thought. _"The people on the street, and even someone like Jameson thought that I was the original. Parker will want to find me. From what Felicia told me, the original had other clone 'brothers' called Kaine, and Ben Reilly. She said that he was fair to them, and only fought Kaine when he started killing people. Still, I'm not sure I want to meet him yet."_

Felicia was standing in the entrance way to the kitchen with two cups of coffee on a metal serving tray in both her hands. She watched as the various emotions played out on his face when Jonah spewed his usual garbage about Spider-Man. She put a smile on her face, and walked over, and sat next to him. She changed out of her evening dress, and is now wearing a white tank top, and hip hugging low cut jeans. Peter glances over, and takes a cup from the tray. "Penny for your thoughts, little spider?" Felicia starts drinking her coffee, and looks over at the clone with a smile.

Peter is leaning forward with his forearms resting on his upper legs staring down at the cup in his hands with glazed eyes. "Were you serious earlier about being partners? The memories that I have of the original's life are jumbled, but I recall that his partnership with you had it's ups, and downs."

Felicia leaned her right elbow on the back of the couch, and nodded her head at the clone. "I'm not going to lie to you. Spider, and I had some differences of opinion on the whole hero thing. He didn't like some of the people I associated with in the past. It's all water under the bridge now, but we're not getting back together if that's what you mean." Felicia sent a coy smile at the clone that made him wave his hands in protest.

"No! Umm...it's just that you have all this history with the original, and I didn't want to get in the way and make things awkward."

Felicia gathers the young clone in her arms, and gives him his very first hug. Having no prior experience with this, young Peter tried searching for any memories to show him what to do. He sees a picture of an elderly woman warmly hugging a younger version of the original before gaining his powers. He's wearing glasses over his eyes, and returning the hug with a smile on his face. The clone slowly wraps his arms around Felicia, and she smiles warmly. "Unlike what Spider believes, this Black Cat isn't bad luck. We're going to make a great team little spider."

_**The next morning- Felicia's Apartment **_

The clone of Spider-Man is currently sleeping on Felicia's couch with a blanket draped over him, with an uneasy expression in his sleep. He is tossing, and turning and eventually fell off of the couch onto the floor. Peter shakes his head, and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He looks at the clock on the far wall. "Eleven o'clock..." Peter trailed off, and looked around the apartment. "Where did Felicia go?"

_**In an underground facility in New York**_

Felicia Hardy is dressed in her skin tight leather Black Cat costume, and punches in a security code on an armored door. The panel flashes green, and the heavy door opens slowly. Black Cat strides in, and looks around at the technological gadgets, and devices that are displayed within. She comes to a stop in front of a work bench where an older gentleman is constructing something, and had a laser welder in one hand, and goggles to protect his eyes. Felicia lets him continue his work uninterrupted, until he glances up and sees her. He immediately stops what he's doing, and takes his goggles off. "I wasn't expecting you to show up until tomorrow. Did something happen?"

"You could say that. I'm going to need the items I requested from you Tinkerer." Felicia put her gloved hands on her curvy hips. Tinkerer hit several buttons on the arm of his wheelchair, and it moved him over to a large metal shelf with the items Felicia mentioned. Tinkerer brought them back to his work bench, and placed a large box, and a manila envelope on it, and pushed them towards Black Cat.

"The first commission work was a surprise for me, but I think that you and Spider-Man will be satisfied with all of the upgrades to this model." Tinkerer said with a grin, while putting on his spectacles.

Felicia opened the large box, and looked inside at the contents. She smiled, and nodded her head. "It's perfect Tinkerer! I know he'll just love it!" Tinkerer looked over at the manila envelope, and scratched his wrinkled chin. "As per our arrangement, I have not opened, nor seen the contents of the second item. This isn't something I normally do, but your one of my best clients. I had to call in some favors from people who wish to remain anonymous."

Felicia took the manila envelope in her hand. "I want to have the box delivered to this address. You'll find the money for both of the commissions, and for the delivery fee already wired to your account Tinkerer." Tinkerer wheeled over to a computer, and check his account. He verified that the money was there, with a bonus. Tinkerer gazed at Felicia with a questioning look.

Black Cat knew what he was going to ask. "Just think of it as something to put toward your grand-kid's education, Phineas." Felicia grinned at Tinkerer, and sauntered out of his workshop with the envelope in hand.

_**Back at Felicia's Apartment**_

Peter was eating some leftovers from the fridge that Felicia left out for him, and channel surfing to find something to watch. _"700 plus channels, and I'm still finding nothing. *sigh* I wonder what's keeping Felicia?" _The young clone stopped on a channel with an alert showing, and the same reporter from earlier was covering it. There was massive damage to property shown behind her, and overturned cars, and a fire hydrant that looked like it was ripped off. Peter increased the volume.

_"This is Trisha Alvarez reporting live from Times Square, where a lover's spat turned deadly when the super powered criminals known as the Absorbing Man, and Titania began to fight each other in the middle of Times Square causing massive damage, and panic among the crowds of people! The situation became more desperate when the police arrived, and their focus shifted to the police officers, and their squad cars. Several Officers have been taken to hospital with serious injuries! {A policewoman comes over to Trisha, and tells her and her camera crew to clear the area.}_

The young clone turns off the TV, and looks down at his left hand, making a fist. "What would you do?" A memory begins to form in his mind's eye, and the words that defined the original Spider-Man's life. _"With great power, comes great responsibility." _Then more memories of the two shown on TV surfaced in his head. _"Carl 'Crusher' Creel aka. The Absorbing Man. He possesses the ability to bodily duplicate at will the physical properties of anything he touches or that touches him. Mary MacPherran aka. Titania. Superhuman strength, stamina, and durability on the same level as She-Hulk."_

"They both have all this power, and choose to do nothing but destroy. I know what I have to do now. Thank you Ben Parker." Young Peter grabs his mask from the coffee table, and puts it on over his head. Spider-Man sees a note pad, and pen on the table. Peter writes down a quick note to let Felicia know what he's doing, and sticks the note where he's sure Felicia will spot it. Then Peter rushes out to the balcony, and shoots a web-line to a nearby building, and jumps off and web-swings as fast as he can to get to Times Square.

_**At Times Square**_

"Come on, baby! It didn't mean anythin'...I swear!" Crusher Creel had to duck under a police car that was hurled by an angry Titania. Crusher is a tall muscular man with a bald head. He's wearing blue jeans, and heavy work boots. His upper body is bare, and he's carrying his trademark wrecking ball, and chain.

Titania ripped a street sign out of the ground, and sent it like a guided missile directly at Creel, who reached down and touched a metal door from a car gaining it's properties. His body changed to steel, and he knocked the street sign away with his new strength. Titania's eye twitched, and she looked for something larger to hurl at him. "You kissed her! I was right there, and you let her kiss you! Your cheating on me with that power stone wielding skank, aren't you?!" Titania is a tall athletic woman with well defined muscles, and long strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a royal purple colored leotard with a large gold belt around her slim waist. She has small spikes on the arms of her costume, and a good deal of her well endowed chest is exposed with only a bit of fabric to cover her modesty. Her mask covers most of her face with parts open to show her eyes, nose, and the bottom half of her face.

"I can't help it if the dames flock to me, Doll! You saw I didn't do nothin' to encourage her. Moonstone's just...friendly is all!" Crusher grinned, but had to use his wrecking ball, and chain to knock away a big chunk of street that Titania sent his way. "I'm going to wipe that grin off your face, and kick your ass to next week!" Titania raced over to Crusher, and gave him a powerful right cross to the Absorbing Man's jaw. He sailed backwards, and made a large human shaped imprint into an abandoned school bus. Crusher rubbed his jaw in slight pain, and grinned at Titania which made her angrier. Before Titania could try again to make good on her promise, a figure swung down on some webbing, and kicked Titania with both feet under her chin, sending her in the air. Then a glob of webbing was shot at her, forming a cocoon around her body.

Crusher was a bit relieved to see someone intervening before Titania could get her hands on him. He recognized the hero right away. "Hey look, Doll! If it ain't our favorite punching bag, Spider-Man!" Creel takes a closer look at the hero perched on top of some stacked up police cars. "There's somethin' different about you Web-Head...your smaller. What, did you shrink in the wash? Heh-heh-ha-HA-HA..." Crusher was silenced from laughing further by the webbing that was stuck over his mouth.

"Silence is golden, chrome dome! You, and the lady are going to the Raft for a long prison stay." The clone of Spider-Man quipped, getting the Absorbing Man to grit his teeth. "Oh, yeah. I can tell your different Webs. The real Spidey wouldn't let no one sneak up on 'im...NOW!" Creel shouted as Titania was about to grab Spider-Man in a bear hug. Peter's spider-sense saved him, and he leaps up high, avoiding her deadly embrace at the last second. Crusher was ready, and swung his wrecking ball at Peter, who used his momentum to flip over the strike, and balance on the ball one handed. Spider-Man followed up with an axe kick to the top of Creel's head that temporarily stunned Crusher, allowing Peter to get some distance to come up with a plan of attack.

Crusher was caught off guard when another flying vehicle scored a direct hit on him, sending him crashing down the flight of stairs to New York's subway station. "Did you think that Spider-Man showing up was going to make me forget what you did?!" Titania yelled at Crusher from the top of the stairwell.

"I was kinda hoping so, yeah." The voice of Crusher Creel echoed from the bottom of the stairwell.

Spider-Man didn't know what to think of this situation. They were more interested in their argument then all of the collateral damage they were causing. Peter decided to try a different tact.

"Titania...what did Crusher do that's got you so riled up?" That got Titania's attention away from the Absorbing Man, to him. Titania grabbed a car, and lifted it up. She then tore it in half with her bare hands. "Why do you want to know?! Do you want to laugh at me like that yellow spandex skank is probably doing right now?!" The anger, and hurt present in Titania's eyes mirrored what he felt when the Jackal told him he was just a clone of Spider-Man.

Peter evened out his voice, and talked in a comforting tone. "I can see your hurting, and I'm not going to make light of it. I'm willing to listen to what you have to say, and I won't judge you." Spider-Man sat down on a large rock, and motioned for Titania to sit with him. Titania gave him a look of suspicion, and carefully approached him. "Crusher was right...you seem different. The old Spider-Man would've annoyed the hell out of me, until I got so angry I couldn't see straight."

Crusher just appeared at the top of the stairwell, to see Titania sitting with Spider-Man and talking with him. "Why does Crusher flirt with other women, when he knows how much it hurts me?" Titania glanced down at Peter, who pats Titania on the shoulder, avoiding the small spikes. "Cue-ball needs a reality check. I mean, besides the 'anger issues with wanton destruction, and massive property damage'...you seem like an okay person." Peter knew that what he was trying to do was risky, but lives were at stake, and he did relate to her a bit.

"Hey, Wall-Crawler! What do you think your doing over there with my Dame?!" Crusher was angry, and swinging his wrecking ball, and chain in a circle rapidly.

Titania looked over at Crusher, and then back to Spider-Man. She quickly picks up Peter, and removes the bottom half of his mask, and steals his first kiss. Titania deepens the kiss, and she can hear Crusher growling angrily, causing her to smirk into the kiss. Titania breaks the kiss, and Spider-Man gasps for air. Titania stands up with a still dumbfounded Spider-Man, and she then begins to hug him to her body possessively.

"I'm dumping your ugly ass, Crusher! Spider-Man is now my new boyfriend!" Titania shouted to Creel, and looked down between her cleavage at Spider-Man's masked face. _"Is this what the original meant by 'The Parker luck'?"_

Crusher yelled a war cry, and swung his wrecking ball wildly running at the focus of his rage in his former girlfriend's arms.

"You're a dead man, Webs!"

_**Back at Felicia's Apartment**_

Black Cat swings over to her balcony with her grapple claw, and line to land gracefully on the ledge like the cat she's named after. She unzips the front of her costume, revealing some of her voluptuous breasts, and cleavage. She takes the envelope from the inside of her costume, and places it on the coffee table. Felicia starts looking around the apartment for her new partner, but can't find him anywhere. "Spider?...I have something for you." Felicia shouted, hoping that Peter would emerge to answer her. She was in the kitchen, and glanced at the fridge. She saw a note placed under a fridge magnet. Felicia read it.

_"Felicia. Sorry about leaving so suddenly. I was watching the news, and Titania and Absorbing Man are tearing up Times Square! I know the police are looking for me, but I couldn't just sit here when I could be helping to stop them. I want to be your partner, so I feel bad about leaving without you. Forgive me. _

_Peter_

The note drifts to the floor as Black Cat ran for the balcony, and jumped off shooting a claw grapple over to the roof of another building. Felicia is using all of her speed, and agility to make the trip to Times Square before it's too late. Felicia was scared, and she only had one thought as Times Square came into view.

_"Please be alright! Wait for me, Spider!"_

_**Chapter 2 complete! Thanks to everyone who faved, and followed my new story! : D**_

_**Now onto the reviews:**_

_**Guest: As you can tell from this chapter, young Peter's relationship troubles mirror the original Spider-Man's. I'm laying the ground work for a Clone Spider-Man/Black Cat pairing, but I might put up a poll similar to the one I did for "Spider League" where you get to vote for your favorite pairing. : )**_

_**CrevanEA7: You might have seen a hint to that in this chapter. ; ) Original Spidey won't be appearing until young Peter gets more experience under his belt, but a meeting of the Spider-Men will happen in the future. **_

_**kang: Glad you liked last chapter! Hope you like this update! : ) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 3 - Crazy Love**_

_**At Times Square - New York**_

"Let the Web-Head go, Doll! I'm gonna murder that little punk!" Crusher Creel shouted with anger swinging his wrecking ball, and chain at Spider-Man only for Titania to yank him out of harm's way and held him close to her.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him, Crusher! He's mine now, and you won't touch him!" Titania smirked at the Absorbing Man, and pushed Peter's head deeper into her cleavage. The young clone was blushing, and tried freeing himself from her grip. _"I can feel several of my ribs about to dislocate! Why is she doing this, and calling me her boyfriend?! I've been trying to call up some of the original's memories in my head, but what I've seen of his relationships with women doesn't help at all!" _Peter's spider-sense was blaring a warning. "Titania...get to cover...NOW!" Titania felt Spider-Man's body shaking in her arms, and decided to listen to him. She ran with Spider-Man still in her arms behind a large hill of debris. A huge explosion rocked the other side of the hill, sending pieces of cement, and shrapnel in the air on either side.

Titania peeked around the hill, and saw that Code: Blue, the special division of the NYPD designed to handle meta-humans had surrounded them on all sides. She spotted a Hispanic woman wearing non-standard police body armor, with the physique of a body builder holding a rocket launcher over her shoulder. The barrel was smoking, showing it had just recently been fired. Titania looked down at Spider-Man, and released him from her embrace. Peter rubbed his sore ribs with his gloved hand, and stared at Titania questioningly. Titania gave him a side glance, and watched as Crusher began to mock Code: Blue, and their efforts to bring him in.

Titania turned back around, and stared down at the young clone of Spider-Man. "Why did you do it? Why did you warn me about that attack?" Peter looked up at Titania, and rubbed the back of his masked head. "Um...that's what good boyfriend's do?" Spider-Man blurted out nervously, only to be grabbed a second later into another bone crushing hug from a smiling Titania. "Good answer." They were interrupted from continuing by a loud voice coming from a megaphone.

"Absorbing Man, Titania, and Spider-Man! You will put your hands over your head, and surrender yourselves to police custody immediately! If you do not comply, we are prepared to use lethal force!" Lieutenant Marcus Stone put down his megaphone, and grabbed his sidearm, and pointed it directly at Crusher Creel. Crusher smirks, and begins spinning his wrecking ball, and chain threateningly.

"That Rocket launcher attack was their version of a warning shot?! Who are these guys?!" Spider-Man's young clone was not happy about becoming target practice for the NYPD's more advanced weapons. "As usual, the NYPD is quick to lump you in with us as criminals. Why do you defend these peons?!" Titania set Peter down again, and was preparing to fight her way past the Code: Blue team. The young clone paused, and thought about Titania's question to him. _"Why do I fight for them when they've already made up their minds about me? Is it the original's memories that I can't escape from? I'm a clone...and they're wanting to end my life...for what? Because of their ignorance?!" _Peter clenched his gloved fists so hard that his knuckles popped. _"I won't be this city's doormat for their misplaced hatred! I want to live!" _Spider-Man has a determined look behind his mask.

"I can't honestly answer that question now. The NYPD has us in their sights, and I don't want to be a test subject for their bigger guns. You want out, and so do I. I'll agree to team up with you on the condition that you don't injure any of the police officers. Can I count on you to help me deal with Creel afterwards?" Spider-Man extends a gloved hand to Titania, who is deep in thought.

_"He's trusting me? This can't be the Wall-Crawler that I know, and loathe! I started this because I wanted to make Crusher jealous, and show him not to mess around with other women! Crusher didn't shout a warning at me when that cop had me in her sights...he did. This little guy is starting to grow on me, and he's not a bad kisser!" _Titania grins down at Peter, and is about to take his hand in hers when a black garbed figure swoops down on a white cable, and grabs Spider-Man around the waist swinging away from the scene.

"All units! Open Fire!" Lieutenant Stone shouted, as the Black Cat and Spider-Man swung for cover behind a large building which was riddled with a large number of bullet holes shortly afterwards. Lt. Stone brings a phone out, and calls a number. He puts the receiver to his ear, and waits. "This is Lt. Marcus Stone with the NYPD! I need eyes in the sky to track down Spider-Man, and his accomplice!" Marcus had to hang up quickly, because Crusher began attacking his officers, who brought out their heavy weaponry to deal with the threat.

_**With Spider-Man, and Black Cat**_

Felicia was trying to slow her heart rate, and the rush of adrenalin from their close call with the NYPD. She managed to find cover for them both inside one of the evacuated buildings. She gave a stern look at the young clone of Spider-Man, who took off his mask, and had a nervous smile staring back at her. "What were you thinking, Spider?! The Absorbing Man, and Titania are known to give Thor a run for his money! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Felicia had tears running down her black domino mask, and down her cheeks. Peter walked over to Felicia, and hugged her whispering how sorry he was in her ear, and stroking her beautiful mane of white hair with a gloved hand. "Felicia...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to go so out of control! I'm the one who's bringing you bad luck...I should leave before you get dragged any further into this."

Spider-Man starts to let go of his embrace, when Black Cat pulls him back and looks him in his eyes. "Where do you think your going, partner? This isn't the first time the Black Cat has crossed paths with New York's finest. I have an old safe-house close by where we can lay low for awhile. We'll have to pick up a few things later at my apartment. Let's go, Spider!" Felicia dried her tears, and took Peter by the hand, and smiled at him warmly.

The clone of Spider-Man had a look of surprise. _"I've been causing nothing but trouble for her, and she still wants me as her partner. My original is an idiot for ever leaving her." _Peter grinned back at Felicia, and nodded his head and put his mask back on. Before they could leave, Spider-Man stopped suddenly, getting a confused look from Felicia. "Um...before we leave, I owe someone for saving my bacon from the Absorbing Man. Don't worry. I'll be careful that I'm not spotted."

Felicia took a thinking posture, and then placed her gloved hands on her curvy hips. "You want to help Titania? Okay, Spider...but we'll do this as a team. Having a powerhouse like Titania in our debt could come in handy someday." Felicia taps her chin with a slender finger, and has a Cheshire grin on her face.

_**Back at Times Square **_

"We'll hold the line here! I just got word that the Avengers are on their way! We need them to stay put until they arrive!" Lt. Stone stated to his officers through the communications device in his left ear. He open fired at the Absorbing Man with rubber bullets to see if the info about his powers are true. Crusher started to take on the bullets properties, and his body changed to rubber. "Ah, crud! Of all the times..." Crusher trailed off, as Margarita "Rigger" Ruiz brought out a flame thrower, and sent a stream of fire at the Absorbing Man causing part of his body to melt before he rolled to cover behind an overturned car. Lt. Stone then focused on Titania, who wasn't openly attacking them. "What's her game? This isn't her normal behavior." Stone decided to bring out a weapon that was confiscated from the Hulk Busters on their last appearance in New York. It's a high tech gun with laser sighting, and a large barrel with a shoulder mounting harness. "According to General Ross, this baby could take out the Hulk at full power. Better decrease the firepower a little. Titania may be as strong as the She-Hulk, but not a monster like him."

Crusher's hand was resting on the metal of the overturned car, and he was slowly beginning to take on it properties, and his skin was turning from melted rubber back to metal. He glanced at his old girlfriend, who didn't look interested in fighting the cops. "Hey! What's the matter baby-doll? Did your Web-Headed new boyfriend bug out on you? He-heh-heh-Ha-HA-HA!" Creel laughed at Titania before running out swinging his wrecking ball, nearly hitting Sgt. Julius "Mad-Dog" Rassitano who tried to snipe him from behind a car close to his hiding spot.

"Shut your mouth, Crusher! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Titania lifted a 20 ton piece of concrete over her head, and sent it skyward to land right on top of the Absorbing Man's head with a loud crash. A huge cloud of dust obstructed the police's view of the area. "Can't see a blasted thing!" Lt. Stone said in frustration, when a familiar figure leaped on top of one of their squad cars. "Hi there officer! Guess who I am? I'm your 'somewhat ticked off' Spider-Man! This usually happens when I'm almost turned into spider-cutlets by one of your rockets!"

Lt. Stone fires at Spider-Man using his sidearm. Mad-Dog, and Rigger follow suit sending bullets straight at him. Spider-Man's agility, and spider-sense allows him to weave through their gunfire, and he fires web-shots from his wrists that jam the barrels of their guns, causing them to misfire. The officers of Code: Blue drop the useless guns, and rush to their patrol cars for more weapons. Lt. Stone is seriously thinking of using the Hulk-buster weapon on the Web-Slinger, when he realized that Titania was still a threat. "Keep him busy, while I deal with Titania!" The officers nodded to Stone, and fired their guns at Peter who dodged all their shots.

Lt. Stone saw that the dust cloud was clearing, but the only meta-human he could see was the Absorbing Man, who dug himself out of the rubble. "What the hell's going on?! Where are my eyes in the sky?! Someone tell me where she is!"

"Sir! We weren't able to stop Spider-Man from escaping." Rigger said with a frown, and tried to free her arm of webbing.

"What?! Oh, that's just great!" Lt. Stone looked up, and saw an Avengers Quinjet descending from the sky. "Now where were you guys at?!" Stone threw the hulk buster weapon down off his shoulders, and scowled at the Avengers beginning to disembark.

_**Several blocks away - In front of an old abandoned building**_

Black Cat was waiting for her partner with her arms folded under her breasts. Felicia gave a cursory glance at the much taller woman next to her, who was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. "Where is he? You said that he would be here if I came with you! This better not be a set-up, or I'll twist you up into a pretzel, pussy cat!" Titania started cracking her knuckles, and looking sideways at Black Cat.

"Spider will be here. My partner is no doubt giving the NYPD a show they won't soon forget." Felicia made sure to emphasize the word 'partner' to Titania, making the larger woman frown.

"Partner? He can do sooo much better. Did I mention that he's a natural at kissing? Mmmm! My boyfriend, and I will be doing that a lot" Titania smirked when she heard Black Cat hissing lowly at her. "Keep away from my Spider, or you'll see this cat has claws!" Felicia triggered her razor sharp talons on her fingers, and displayed them in front of Titania. "You need a manicure, Alley-cat! I've fought She-Hulk to a standstill! Do you really think I'd be scared off by your little press-on nails?!" Felicia got into Titania's personal space, and a stare-off commenced with sparks flying between their eyes.

A familiar red, and blue costume entered the two women's field of vision. Spider-Man released his web-line, and did flips in mid air to slow his momentum, and landed in a crouch near the building.

"Looks like the plan worked, Cat. Is this the place you mentioned before?" Peter asked looking at Felicia, and Titania sauntered over to him with a sway in her hips. "The Pussy Cat told me that it was your idea to come back for me. I never thought I would utter these words...Thank you, Spider-Man." Titania smiled down at Peter, who rubbed a finger under his masked nose. "It wasn't a big deal, and you helped me out when Crusher wanted to squash me like a bug with that wrecking ball of his." Spider-Man was caught off guard when Titania lifted him off his feet, and removed the bottom half of his mask for a searing kiss. "MMmmmmfffphhh!" Peter was flailing his arms about, and looking over Titania's shoulder at Felicia's mad expression.

Titania finished the kiss, and put Spider-Man down on wobbly legs. "If your done playing tonsil hockey with your...girlfriend, Spider...we should get inside before we're spotted by someone." Felicia pushed her way past Titania, and gently stroked Peter's costumed chest when she walked between them to the front door entrance. Titania smirked as she walked with Peter's hand in hers to the entrance. _"Parker luck." _Peter thought shaking his head in disbelief.

Black Cat exposed a hidden panel on the outside wall of the building, and tapped in a code and the panel light glowed green. "Spider. stand over here with me." Felicia looks crossly at Titania. "I suppose you'll be joining us? You don't have to you know. No one knows Spider more than me, and there are secrets only I can be trusted with."

"I'm okay with my little man having secrets, as long as they don't involve other women." Titania punctuated her statement, gripping Peter's hand with a little of her strength, causing him to wince in slight pain. _"What did I do?!" _Titania released Peter's hand, and he rubbed it with his other to get the feeling back. "Um...don't I get a say in the whole 'boyfriend' thing?" Spider-Man made air quotes with his fingers when he said boyfriend.

Titana walked up to Peter with him at eye level to her barely covered well endowed chest. "You wouldn't say no to all of this..." Titania gestured with her hands running over all of her curves. "Would you?" Titania grinned triumphantly at Spider-Man when he started stuttering words incoherently.

"Pick your jaw off the ground, Spider! We have things to do, now get over here!" Felicia said impatiently with her arms folded across her chest.

_"Damn teenage hormones! How did the original keep his mind on work with all these beautiful costumed women in his life? Let's review: Found out I'm a clone of Spider-Man, and a yet unknown mutant. I'm partners with my original's old lover_,_ Black Cat. We're both currently on the run from the police_,_ with them labeling me as a criminal, and I now have a super powered girlfriend that can crush me into powder if I so much as look at another woman." _ Peter sighed with his masked head drooping in depression. That is, until he felt someone pinch him on his behind, causing him to jump and rub his backside.

Titania smiled, making grabbing motions with her hands. "You were off in another world, so I decided to bring you back to Earth. You've got such a cute little ass, and it was just begging to be pinched!" Felicia glared at Titania with venom, and got behind Peter, and pushed him toward the area she wanted them to stand on. "If you don't want to be left behind, get over here!" Black Cat stated as she stood next to Peter, with her arm draped over his shoulder possessively.

Titania strides over to stand on the other side of Spider-Man, taking his forearm, and wrapping hers around it. The two costumed women were glaring daggers at each other behind Peter. Felicia pressed a button on the remote in her hand that came from the console, and the ground beneath them started to lower like an elevator. _"This is where everything starts!" _Peter thought as the three costumed figures descended downwards, and the opening closes above them like it was never there.

_**Author's note: Chapter 3 Complete! Now onto the reviews: **_

_**The Tell-Tale Man - Thank you very much! I hope you like this latest chapter! : D**_

_**CrevanEA7 - I'll send you a PM with the identity of the mutant DNA. It's going to make life a little harder for the young clone of Spider-Man when he discovers who it is. ; )**_

_**Guest - The Sinister Six? Not just yet. A poll will be up sometime today for the pairing(s). I'm juggling with the idea of a small harem. (Never tried it before in a story, and it could be fun.) Be sure to put in your vote! : )**_

_**I wanted to get the ball rolling on this story before updating Spider League, and X-Sekirei. I'll probably be working on one, or both stories this weekend. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think of the chapter in a review. (^-^)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 4 - Meet and Greet**_

_**West Side of New York - Black Cat's Underground Safe-house**_

The elevator took the young clone of Spider-Man, and his two female allies several miles underground. The elevator shaft had lighting, and Peter could see a digital display directly above the elevator doors showing how many floors down they were descending. The elevator finally came to a stop at the number 10, and the doors opened automatically letting the three exit, with Felicia taking the lead. "Here we are. My home away from home, Spider." Felicia turned around, and smiled at Peter, who was looking around curiously. The underground compound was very spacious, with an area built for training in martial arts. A fully stocked kitchen, and dining area. Peter could make out several bedrooms, and a larger room, with high tech equipment and a build in security system. There were also several tubular pathways that lead to different exits throughout the city.

Titania walked over to one of the sofas, and guided Peter over with her. She sat down, and pulled Spider-Man to sit in her lap, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Comfy?" Titania asked Peter grinning down at him. Peter gave Felicia a pleading look from under his mask, and put up his hands in a praying motion. Felicia giggled at the similarities between the Spider-Men, and decided to come to his rescue. "I have to borrow Spider for a while. This has to do with his secret identity, and I for one don't trust you not to blab his ID to his enemies if things don't go your way." Black Cat folded her arms beneath her bust, and stared at Titania with suspicion.

Titania stood up from the sofa quickly, and released Peter from her embrace. "Listen here, Alley-cat! I don't care if my little man keeps his identity to himself for now, because I'll earn his trust in time!" Titania walked past Black Cat, and made a bee-line for the training area to work off some stress.

Spider-Man waited until Titania was out of earshot before speaking to Felicia. "Cat, could you ease up on Titania a bit? Sure, she's a little rough around the edges, but she's been good to me, and she's one of the first people to accept me." Peter heard Felicia sigh, and then shake her head.

"Sorry, Spider. Sometimes I forget that you've just started out, and you don't have many connections to other people. I'll try to be nicer, for your sake." Felicia walked up to Peter, and gave him a hug, and tender kiss on his masked cheek. Peter rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, and chuckled nervously. "Thanks, Cat. Now you mentioned earlier about my identity? As a clone, I don't have any since I don't legally exist in society." Peter explained looking into Felicia's green eyes.

"That's why I left so early this morning, Spider. I used some of my underground connections to create a name, and identity for you." Felicia smirked when the lenses in Peter's mask widen in surprise. "You...you mean I'll have my own name?" Black Cat nodded, and soon after was given a warm hug from the ecstatic clone. "Thank you, Cat! Thank you! I'm so lucky to have you in my life!" Spider-Man spun Felicia around in his arms, getting her to giggle at his excitement. Peter brought her back down, so her feet were on the floor and lifted his mask to give Felicia a soft kiss on her cheek. Felicia blushed a little at the kiss, and Peter's wide smile.

There was a loud crash coming from the training area, that had Peter, and Felicia rushing over to find out what happened. They saw Titania with some training equipment that was completely demolished. Felicia sent a withering glare in Titania's direction. "Why did you reduce my equipment to scrap metal?!" Titania tossed a piece of metal bar over her shoulder, and shrugged. "How was I supposed to know that it wasn't made for people in my strength class?" Titania winked at Peter. "Did you finish up with the Kitty? Because I spotted a nice room here, with a king sized bed with our names written all over it!" Titania had a smirk, and a gleam in her eyes that told the young clone that she wanted another one of his firsts.

Peter had to think fast. "Um...shouldn't we be more worried about the NYPD, or more importantly the Avengers tracking us down?" Black Cat put a hand on Spider-Man's shoulder, getting a low growl from Titania. "I've got that covered, Spider. The Tinkerer designed my computer system, which includes a special program that can hack into the Avengers mainframe. That way, we know what information they have, and we get a heads up if they manage to find us."

Titania's eyes widen. "Crime bosses, and guys like Doctor Doom would give their left nut for something like this! Why were you just sitting on such a goldmine?" Titania looked at Black Cat like she was crazy. "I'm a cat burglar! I'm not plotting for world domination! Besides, this was just a precaution in case I crossed paths with any of them." Black Cat said in an even tone.

Spider-Man made his way to the underground compound's kitchen, and checked inside the fridge. "You've thought of everything, Cat. I'm impressed. Now all we have to do is lay low until the heat dies down." Peter looks out from around the fridge door. "Do either of you beautiful, and talented ladies know how to cook?" Both Titania, and Felicia blushed, but shook their heads in the negative. _"All of the original's memories, but the only one about making meals consist of the letters P, B, and J! *sigh*" _Titania entered the kitchen, and grabbed an apple from a large bowl on the kitchen counter-top. She took a large bite out of the apple, and stared across at the main computer monitor. *munch!* "I wonder if the capes rounded up my loser ex-boyfriend yet?" Spider-Man walked over to the bowl, and took out an orange, and began peeling it. Titania moved closer to Peter, and put her other arm around his waist. Titania grinned seeing Peter blush when her gloved hand strayed south, and gave his butt a firm slap. "Once Kitty's asleep tonight, then we can have our fun time!" Peter gulped, and began to sweat under his mask.

_"What have I gotten myself into? I like Titania, and she's helped me and even made me her boyfriend. The problem is, she's moving this relationship at light-speed when we barely know each other! I haven't got a clue about women, and I don't want to screw this up! Why are all of the original's memories about relationships that he's screwed up? MJ, Debra, Betty, Liz, and the list goes on. I can't ask Cat about this...I'm just going to take this a step at a time, and hope things work out somehow." _Peter felt his shoulders being shaken, and looks up into the concerned blue eyes of Titania. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately, anything you want to talk about?" Spider-Man blinked, and was surprised at the sudden change in Titania. _"If only I could tell you...but I have to be sure. First things first. _"No, I'm alright Titania. Thanks. Some boyfriend I make, huh? Spacing out when his girlfriend is standing right next to him." Peter is taken off his feet, to look eye to eye with Titania. "Listen, little man. I chose you to be my boyfriend, and I think I picked a diamond in the ruff. So, no more of this nonsense, or no fun time for you later." Titania gave Peter a stern look, and lowered him back to the floor.

Spider-Man shifted his feet nervously. "Titania, could you tell me your real name?" Titania scratched the back of her head with her hand. "I thought you already knew my name? Well..it's Mary...Mary MacPherran." She smiled down at him, and Spider-Man made a decision. "You can call me Peter for now. I'm getting it changed soon, but Peter is fine for now." Titania has a happy smile, and was about to bring him in for a kiss, when Black Cat whistled loudly to get their attention.

"Spider! Titania! Your going to want to see this!" Felicia was previously checking the main computer for any news reports coming in from Times Square, and she found out that the Avengers were giving a press conference on the earlier attack. She clicked a succession of buttons, and the large main screen showed a podium with some large blue curtains behind it. There were four Avengers present on the stage. In front of the podium is the leader of the Avengers: Captain America! To his left is the gamma powered amazon: The Sensational She-Hulk! To the Captain's right is the Avengers resident archer, and adventurer: Hawkeye! Also on his right, is the God of Thunder: The Mighty Thor!

Titania growled when she spotted her old enemy on the monitor, as for the young clone of Spider-Man, it was the first time seeing them outside of the original's memories. The press conference was starting, and Captain America was beginning to speak.

_"Thank you all for coming to this conference, and for the media as well who provided coverage so we can clear the air. At approximately ten forty five a.m. today, The Absorbing Man and his partner Titania began their destruction of Times Square. The Avengers received the call, but we were on the other side of the country and couldn't make it here before the damage started. The pair were interrupted by an individual who some are calling Spider-Man. We've watched as protesters gathered outside of Avengers Mansion calling for Spider-Man's immediate removal from the Avengers roster. I'm here to tell you all that the man you've seen isn't the real Spider-Man!"_

_{Angry, and confused murmuring could be heard from the crowd gathered in the conference room.} _

_"We have proof. {Cap held up a small white card.} "This is an Avengers Identicard that is given to every Avenger, and our reservists. It also acts as a tracking device to show each members specific location." {Cap turns around, and a large screen is lowered from the ceiling.} "Look closely at the monitor, ladies and gentlemen. You'll see a small red blip coming from Aniana, the capitol of the Kingdom of Symkaria in Europe! That's is where the real Spider-Man is! He was requested by Silver Sablinova to aid her to root out a possible spy from Latveria inside her country!" {More murmuring was heard, and the crowd became louder.}_

_"I'll take your questions now. You there...from the Daily Bugle...Ms. Grant." _

_"Captain. How can we be sure Spider-Man is in that country? It could be that his ID card was left there, and he traveled back to New York without it."_

_"I thought this question might come up." {Cap pressed a button on the card, and the image of Spider-Man waving showed on it's small screen.}_

_"This is me, your one, and only friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! I'm here soaking up the culture of Symkaria, and the wonderful hospitality of my hostess! *She's feeding me only moldy bread, and stale water...somebody send me some New York franks!* {Spider-Man is shoved roughly off the screen, and Silver Sable's angry face can be seen.}_

_"I will verify that this fool is the real Spider-Man, or do you doubt the word of the Monarch of Symkaria?"_

_{The crowd gathered begins to talk among themselves, before Cap clears his throat, getting everyone to quiet down.}_

_"Now the rumors can be put to rest, and we can move on." {Silver Sable could be heard arguing with Spider-Man on the screen.}_

_"Silver, I really think I should be the one to confront this imposter..." {Spider-Man is interrupted by Silver Sable.}_

_"You are needed here in Symkaria. I already sent my Wild Pack out to hunt for him." _

_"No! No hunts! Call your Mild Pack, and cancel the contract!"_

_"You are in my country, Spider-Man. It is common courtesy to thank someone for doing a favor."_

_"I didn't ask you for any favors!" _

_{Hawkeye, and She-Hulk were snickering in the background, and Cap turned off his Identicard before things escalated further.}_

_"Are there any more questions?"_

_"Yes. Do the Avengers have any leads on the identity of the alleged imposter, and are you and the other Avengers going to bring him, his accomplice, and Titania in custody?"_

_"We've apprehended the Absorbing Man, and it's only a matter of time until we capture the imposter, his accomplice, and Titania. This conference has now ended. Thank you all again for attending." {Cap, Hawkeye, She-Hulk, and Thor quickly left the stage.}_

The young clone of Spider-Man has an uneasy look under his mask as he glances up at the quiet form of Titania. Felicia has a look of sadness when she saw the original Spider-Man, but quickly masks it, and walks over to the young clone. "Titania...Mary?" Peter said trying to get some response out of the strawberry blond powerhouse. Titania slowly turns her head, and stares down at Peter, making him nervous. Suddenly, he feels a sense of vertigo, as he is lifted off his feet into Titania's arms. "Oh, thank God! I thought I was falling for that annoying web-head, but your not him!" Titania peppers Peter's masked face with kisses, and moves in for more, when Peter holds up a hand in front of Titania's face getting a questioning stare from her.

"Could you put me down for a sec, Titania? There's something you should know about me." Spider-Man says in a serious tone. Titania lowers Peter, and Felicia comes up behind him, and hugs Peter with her hands caressing his costumed chest. "Spider, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Peter pats Felicia's hand. "Yes, Cat. Titania...no, Mary has the right to know."

Spider-Man looks up at Titania's face, and gathers his courage for what he's about to tell her. "Mary, you're right. I'm not Spider-Man...I'm his clone." Titania's eyes widen, but she waits patiently for Spider-Man's clone to continue. "I escaped from a facility that was run by a mad geneticist called Miles Warren, also known as the Jackal. He took Spider-Man's, and mutant DNA from an unknown source, and cloned me in his lab." Peter paused to gauge Titania's reaction to this news, but she kept staring at him with an unreadable expression, so Peter continued.

"You, and Cat were my first contacts in this world. When I found out I was a clone, I got angry and destroyed the facility where I was created. The Jackal wanted me to kill the original Spider-Man, but I beat the conditioning and decided to live my own life. That's when I met Cat, and we became partners, and I met you and you literally swept me off my feet!" Peter chuckled, and reached out and held one of Titania's gloved hands. "My short life is much brighter with the both of you in it, but I'll understand if you don't want to be with me now that you know the truth."

Titania takes her hand away, and turns her back on Peter, who has a look of sadness under his mask. He could see Titania's form begin to shake slightly.

"You're an idiot!" Peter is shocked by Titania's outburst, and Felicia moves to protect her partner when she suddenly stops when Titania turns back around, and sees a happy grin on Titania's face. "But your my, idiot! Now, let's have that fun time I promised you!" Titania picks up Peter bridal style, and rushes off with him to the bedroom. Felicia blinks, and a second later runs after Titania shouting. "Bring me back my Spider, you demented sex starved amazon!"

_**Author's note: Chapter 4 complete! **_

_**Thank you for favoriting, and following my new story! : D**_

_**The poll is getting interesting. Titania is in first place, followed by Firestar, and the small harem in second place. Volcana, She-Hulk, and Black Cat are tied for third. Silver Sable, Songbird, Psylocke, and Dust are tied for 4th place. I'm leaving the poll open until next Tuesday, so make sure you get in your vote before the poll closes! : )**_

_**Now onto the reviews: **_

_**The Tell-Tale Man - Clone Spidey has a special connection to both women. Black Cat will soon have her time to get to know young Peter, and it will happen because of the Wild Pack. : )**_

_**kang - Since you don't have an account, I can't add the votes to the poll. I will make note of your poll choices though, and add them to the final numbers when I close the poll on Tuesday. **_

_**guest - The clone's mutant DNA donor will be revealed in chapter 7, and it will rock the lives of many members of the X-Men! ; D **_

_**Thanks for reading, and leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. : )**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 5 - Old Faces, New Enemies**_

_**West Side of New York - Black Cat's Underground Safe-House**_

_**Titania/Spider-Man's Bedroom**_

Titania woke up from one of the best sleeps she's had in some time. Mary removed the covers from her upper body, and sat up in the king sized bed. She stretched her arms over her head causing her nude well endowed breasts to bounce slightly. Titania put one of her hands over her mouth, as she yawned. Mary looked down at her boyfriend, who was still in his costume, and he was no longer wearing his mask. _"My little man was so tired from all his ordeals, that as soon as his head hit the pillow...he was out like a light. I'll forgive him this one time, but that doesn't mean that he won't get a preview of what he missed out on last night!" _Titania's eyes softened, as she laid back down, and spooned with the young clone pressing her naked breasts into the back of his head, and wrapped her arms around him. _"I was never this much of a cuddler with Crusher." _Titania thought, as she glared at the other occupant of the bed spooning Peter from the front, and wearing a black India camisole with matching drawstring shorts. Felicia had a happy smile, as she lightly kissed Peter in her sleep.

Titania frowned, but grinned when an idea came to her._ "Time to show miss kitty who the alpha female is." _Titania used her body's strength to nudge Peter, so that Felicia rolled out of the bed on the other side. "Ouch! Ooohh...wha?" Felicia was disoriented from the fall, and rubbed her head that she banged on the nightstand when she fell. The young clone was startled awake from the noise, and looked over the end of the bed. Peter was blushing at the sight of his partner's choice in bed-wear. "Cat...are you okay?" The clone of Spider-Man was yanked back into a laying position by a completely nude Titania, who was straddling him with her bare breasts mere inches from his face. Peter was a stuttering mess, as this was the first time he's seen his girlfriend naked.

Titania had the look of a predator who just found her prey. "I've been waiting for this all night, and now that your strength's back...we can work up an appetite!" Peter's blush became atomic red, and his breathing increased from their close contact. _"Goodbye, virginity. It's been short, but sweet." _

Titania was about to start, when Peter was dragged by his feet from under her by an angry, and blushing Felicia. "You're not going to take Spider's first if I have anything to say about it!" Felicia said, as she held her partner close to her chest, which increased Peter's blush to the back of his ears. Felicia ran out of the bedroom dragging Peter along with her.

Titania reached for the headboard of the bed, and crushed the wood into powder in her hand. "It's on now, Alley-Cat! No one messes with me, and who I want!" Titania got up from the bed, and stormed into the bedroom's washroom to take a shower.

_**Safe-House - Main Computer Room **_

Titania was back in her costume, after taking a long shower. She walked through the underground compound searching for her boyfriend, and his partner. Mary saw them together, and in costume staring at the main screen with images of costumed men, and a woman appearing. Both Spider-Man, and Black Cat glanced over to see Titania stride into the room. Peter left Felicia's side, and walked up to Titania taking his mask of with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry about earlier Mary. I know you had your heart set on having some private time with me...and I'm not going to lie...I'm very happy that you want to be my first." Peter smiled at Titania, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"The kitty won't stop me next time. I'm going to make you mine, and ruin you for any other women." Titania said with a determined voice. Peter started rambling incoherently, causing Titania to laugh, and press his head between her cleavage.

Black Cat cleared her throat, and tapped her black boot loudly on the floor. "Spider, Titania. I've brought up the data on Sable's Wild Pack. It's now on the main monitor." Felicia hissed out, and grabbed Peter by the hand and brought him over to the monitor. Titania put her muscled arms up, and rested her hands behind her head, and walked with a frown over to the monitor.

The young clone looked at all the faces as memories flashed of the original's fights with Sable, and her Wild Pack. Peter held his head in slight pain, and stumbled a bit. Titania reached out, and helped him back up. "You okay, little man?" Peter took his hand off his head, and gave his girlfriend a reassuring smile. "I'm alright, Mary. Just some feedback from the original's memories flooding in. Don't worry." Peter saw Titania nod, and he returned to staring at the members of the Wild Pack.

"Spider...so you remember everything the original Spider-Man knows? Even...us?" Felicia looks at Peter with hopeful eyes, and he nods with an embarrassed look scratching the back of his head.

"Um...yeah, I do. Cat...I know you and the original were lovers, and I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable having me here as your partner."

Black Cat flashes Peter a 100 watt smile, and puts her hands on her hips. "I couldn't ask for a better partner, Spider." Felicia then looks up at the monitor. "We're going to familiarize ourselves with their team, so we can take them down when they come after you."

Titania stared at a familiar looking man on the monitor screen with short brown hair, and a goatee with a creepy grin on his face. When she recognized him, Titania went a little green in the face. "I remember this freak! Crusher, and me were in this dive getting some drinks when this lunatic walked right up to Crusher and knocked his drink out of his hand. Crusher beat the little snot within an inch of his life, and the little weasel begged him for more, blushing like a schoolgirl!" Titania shivered at the memory.

Felicia punched up the information on the computer. "It fits with what the dossier has on him. Karl 'Crippler' Striklan...dishonorably discharged from the marines, and dismissed from being a cop for excessive brutality. Joined Hydra for a time, and fought Daredevil. He's a sadomasochist...no wonder he provoked Absorbing Man." Felicia turned up her nose in disgust. "Spider...don't fight this guy. Just use your webbing on him if you have to, okay?" Peter nodded his head. "Don't hit the guy who loves to be hit. Got it." Spider-Man looks at another member of the Wild Pack on the screen.

"Battlestar...superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability. His strength is in the 10 ton class. The Jackal said that he made me stronger than the original, but I haven't had any opponents besides Crusher to test my strength. I'll take this guy on if we meet. Let's see...he carries a triangular shield made from adamantium. Mental note: Don't try hitting the shield." Peter quipped, as Titania walked behind him, and draped her forearms across Peter's costumed chest, and rested her chin on the top of his head. "This is what bugs me. If Adamantium is such a rare metal, then how come so many people got their hands on it?" Peter nodded his head at his girlfriends statement. "Yeah, even Doc Ock had a set of mechanical arms made from the stuff. The original was lucky they were destroyed." Felicia read the information aloud about the Wild Pack's only female member.

"Amy Chen...she's a highly skilled assassin who is an expert with bladed weapons. She has a thing for her boss Silver Sable, and doesn't like when anyone disrespects her. That can be useful information. Throw her off her game, and she'll be easier to handle." Felicia said making a note to test her skills against the assassin if they do meet.

"This Silver Sable must have rocks in her head for hiring this moron. Doug Powell, a racist and a sexist chauvinistic pig. He's got a face that I'd love to rearrange! Leave him to me, little man!" Titania begins to crack her knuckles in anticipation. Peter takes a final look at Powell's image, and shakes his head. _"You're a dead man." _Peter begins to read the information under the final image.

"The last member is Raul Quentino. He's the Wild Pack's tech expert, but he's been known to take on field missions with the group from time to time. This group will be a good test to work on our teamwork, and co-ordinate our team to better utilize our strengths." Peter finishes as he rubs his chin in thought. Titania kisses Peter on the top of his head, and smiles down at him. "My little man's taking charge...it's getting me all hot and bothered." Peter blushes, and coughs into his hand.

Black Cat hits a button on the keyboard, and the images on the main monitor are no longer there. "Sounds like a plan, Spider. Now let's talk about your other DNA donor...you said that the Jackal told you it was a mutant?" Peter nodded his head at Felicia. "Then in order to find this person, we have to go to an expert on genetic mutations." Felicia hits a succession of buttons, and three images appeared on the screen.

The first image showed a cat like man with blue fur over all of his body, and yellow eyes. "Hank McCoy, he's one of the X-Men and a leader in the field of genetics. What do you think, Spider?" Felicia asked the young clone.

Peter folded his arms over his costumed chest. "Too risky. Hank is also an Avenger, so he has connections to both teams." Felicia nodded her head. "You're right, Spider. Let's move on to the next choice." The image switches to an Indian woman with a red bindi between her eyebrows. Her black hair is tied in a bun on the back of her head, and she's wearing a white lab-coat, and dark rimmed glasses. "Dr. Kavita Rao. She's a brilliant geneticist and biochemist. It says here that she also possess vast knowledge in bioengineering and cloning." That got Peter's attention, and put her at the top of his list. "She also has close ties to the X-Men, and Hank McCoy." Peter frowned at that, but decided to hear about the final choice before making up his mind.

"Who is the last person, Cat?" Peter said looking at the image of a Scottish woman with blue eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. She's wearing a white lab-coat with a form fitting yellow, and white top with light blue spandex pants. "Dr. Moira MacTaggert. She's one of the world's leading geneticists, along with Hank McCoy, and Dr. Kavita. Her specialty is studying super-humanly powerful mutants. Her Mutant Research Center is located on Muir Island, in Scotland." Felicia looked up from reading to see Titania shaking Peter by the shoulders excitedly. "Oh! Pick her, Lover! There's this little pub on Muir Island that has the best drinks, and a cute little cottage next door for some snuggle time!" Titana was rocking Peter in her arms with glazed eyes looking down at him, and giggling softly.

Black Cat sauntered up to Peter, and looked up at Titania with a glare that was returned by Mary. Felicia stared at Peter with an unreadable expression. "I think that our best shot for answers would be Dr. Kavita, but it's your decision Spider."

The young clone of Spider-Man is deep in thought. _"Dr. Kavita is my first choice, but it showed in the information that her base of operations is with the X-Men. If I choose Dr. MacTaggert, then we'd have to take a plane there, and we're all wanted by the police. Plus, the Avengers are on the lookout for us. Both choices will either lead to a confrontation with the X-Men, the Avengers, or both! This is no good. I can't risk Mary, and Felicia's freedom for this."_

Peter looked at the two costumed women, and shook his head. "I've thought about it, and all roads lead to us getting captured by the X-Men, or the Avengers if we go looking for answers with either choices. It would be better to forget about this until the heat dies down, and there no longer looking for us." Titania looks down at Peter, and huffs. She then stares at Felicia with a frown. "Kitty, does this hunk of scrap have a secure line to the outside?" Felicia blinks, and nods slightly. "Good. I'm going to make a few calls." Without another word, Titania leaves for the communication room leaving Peter, and Felicia alone. The young clone is puzzled by Titania's behavior, and rubs the back of his head with his hand. "Did I miss something? Why did Mary leave like that?"

Felicia took a thinking pose, and she had a look of realization as she made a fist with her left hand, and hit the palm of her right with it. "Yes! That could work!" Felicia rushes over to the communication room, but turns on her heel. "Spider! I'm going to use the room too, wait for us here, okay?" Peter nods, and Felicia disappears from sight to the communications room.

"What is going on?!" Peter was literally climbing the walls trying to figure this out.

_**30 Minutes Later - Main Computer Room**_

Peter was using the computer looking for information on the happenings of the original that weren't included in his memories. _"If I have to read one more Daily Bugle article claiming he's a menace, I'll scream! What is this?! He saves the city, and world so many times and asks for nothing. Yet, they still don't acknowledge the good he's done over the years! I don't want this to be my future...have to give this more thought." _The young clone glances from the computer screen, and sees Felicia, and Mary returning...both with smiles on their faces. Peter raises an eyebrow, and gets up to ask them what they've been doing. "Um...hi. Do either of you want to clue me in on what you were up to?

Titania beats Black Cat to the punch, and begins to explain. "We've solved your problem for you, Lover." Titania winked at Peter, and then looked over at Felicia. "So...who did you find, Kitty cat?"

Felicia waved her gloved finger in the air at Titania, making a tsking noise. "Uh-uh! Your going to have to wait, just like Spider to find out." Black Cat grinned when Titania grunted and looked away.

"Doesn't matter. Mine will be of more help than yours."

"Could somebody tell me what your both talking about?!" Peter shouted waving his costumed arms up in the air.

Titania chuckled, and Felicia giggled with her hand covering her mouth. "Sorry about that, Spider. We were just happy that we could help you. We now have enough people to confront either the X-Men, or Avengers if it comes down to a fight." Felicia has a proud smile when she saw that young Peter had a spark of hope in his eyes. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Wait. People want to help me? Do they know what I am?" Peter looked uneasy at the two costumed women.

Titania sauntered over to Peter, and hugged him close to her body. "Most of the people I called just wanted a shot at the Avengers. You know, revenge for defeating them, stopping their plans...that kind of thing." Titania gave a side glance to Black Cat to chime in.

"You know most of the people that I've got to help us. I mean, their in the original Spider-Man's memories. I gave them the directions to the underground tunnels, and we can use them to keep the location of the safe house a secret." Felicia said with her arms folded under her breasts.

"Same here. I'd rather not have some of them ratting out the location if things go south." Titania said holding her boyfriend close. "Little man, one of them is my bestie! She's great, and you'll love her!" Titania smiled, and leaned down to kiss Peter on the cheek.

Peter looked up, and smiled back at Titania with a blush. "I want to meet your friends...well...some of your friends. Do any of them have a history with the original?" Titania used one hand to scratch her cheek with a finger, and looked away from Peter, making him suspicious. "Kitty...when are your people going to show up?" Titania shifted the conversation back to Felicia.

Black Cat grumbled at her new nickname, and checked the clock on one of the room's walls. "The first people should be arriving at any time." Felicia, Peter, and Mary could hear footsteps coming from several different tunnels leading to the main area. Titania, Spider-Man, and Black Cat rushed over to greet their new allies. The first figure to emerge from the tunnel is a woman with long black hair to just below her shoulders with a green snake hairpiece. She has green eyes, and has a form fitting black leotard that's open in the front, showing a lot of skin. She has long green boots, and green gloves going all the way up to her elbows. This is the former member of the Serpent Society, and the B.A.D. Girls: Black Mamba!

Another taller figure was approaching the opening of the second tunnel. It is a tall woman with red skin, and yellow eyes. Her long hair is black with red streaks in it. She's wearing a black skin tight leather suit that shows off her shapely, and athletic figure. This is Elizabeth Ross, also known as the Red She-Hulk!

Felicia was about to walk over to greet them, when she is spun around quickly by an angry Titania. Mary stretches her muscular arm out, and points directly at Red She-Hulk. "What the hell is she doing here, Alley-Cat?!' Felicia gave her a puzzled look, and voiced her confusion. "She's red, not green...so there shouldn't be a problem." Titania glared at Felicia before taking a deep breath, and reigning in her anger. That was before she saw both women introducing themselves to the young clone of Spider-Man.

Red She-Hulk stepped up to Peter, and looked at him with an appraising eye. "You're not Spider-Man...he's small, but your a little smaller. Like the costume, though." Red She-Hulk noticed that he kept his eyes above her neck line. "I'm impressed. Most guys when they meet me don't look at my eyes." Red She-Hulk grinned when Peter looked away slightly. "It's just...I've never seen eyes like yours before. They really are amazing." Mamba was behind Peter, and touched her hands on his back, making him shiver as she put her head over by one of his ears, and leaned her breasts into his back. "This guys a keeper. How about you tell me what you think of my eyes?" Red She-Hulk laughed when Peter leaps high in the air, and used his adhesive ability to stick upside down on the ceiling. Mamba looked up at him, and pouted with her arms crossed under her chest.

Titania had a vein throbbing in her forehead, and one thought about Black Cat's new recruits. _"These bitches are so dead!" _

_**Author's note: Chapter 5 Complete! The small harem has taken the lead in the poll followed by She-Hulk, and Titania tied for second place. Firestar, and Black Cat are tied for third. Volcana, Dust, and Storm are tied for fourth. That means if the numbers stay as they are until Tuesday, then all of the ladies listed above will be in a harem with Spider-Man's clone! Make sure you get in your vote before the poll closes on Tuesday. : )**_

_**Now onto the reviews:**_

_**The Tell-Tale Man - Thanks for your support. I hope you like reading this latest chapter. : )**_

_**guest1417 - Not exactly father, and son. Their relationship will be more like step brothers in the beginning when they meet. The Mephisto deal with Peter, and MJ didn't happen in this story's timeline. Peter is still married to MJ. As for a harem for the original? I was thinking about Silver, and her being able to marry Peter legally in her country alongside MJ. It depends on the results of the poll, because Sable could be in a harem with his younger clone.**_

_**CrevanEA7 - No problem, and thank you for reading! : D **_

_**Dizzy - Thanks Dizzy. : ) Young Peter, and his expanded team are going to have their hands full in future chapters. **_

_**Let me know what you think of the new chapter in a review! Thanks for reading! (^-^)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 6 - Gamble**_

_**West Side of New York - Black Cat's Underground Safe-House**_

Felicia glanced over at Titania, who she could hear grinding her teeth, and saw her clenching her fists as she watched Red She-Hulk, and Black Mamba getting acquainted with Peter Parker's young clone. Felicia frowned when Mamba pressed her breasts into the young clone's back. _"This group won't be able to function as a team if we're at each others throats. Better run some crowd control, before Titania blows a gasket." _Felicia puts a delicate hand on Titania's shoulder, and Mary looks down at Felicia who shook her head, then she points at Peter, and Felicia could see Titania's muscles start to relax. Titania exhales a deep breath, and calms down. "Thanks Kitty Cat. This mission is important to my little man, and that means making nice with the locals." Titania's eye twitched when Red She-Hulk began to laugh at one of the young clone's jokes.

"Y..You're kidding...right? *snicker!*" Red She-Hulk began, but soon was holding a hand over her mouth when she was about to snort from laughter. "No joke. One of my original's early villains was a guy in a frog suit with big springs on his feet calling himself, 'The Fabulous Frog-Man!" Peter grinned under his mask, when both Red She-Hulk, and Mamba were holding their sides in laughter. _"Such a beautiful sound. It's no wonder the original tries so hard to make people laugh. I must have gotten my more serious side from my 'mother'. I don't really know these two women, but they're risking a lot to help out a total stranger." _

The young clone of Spider-Man walked up to the two women, and decided to ask them a question. "Why did you two agree to help me? I told you what I am, and you're still here. Could you please tell me?" Spider-Man glanced from Red She-Hulk to Mamba, who both looked at him and smiled.

"I'm already on the outs with the Avengers, and Black Cat made a convincing argument. We were teammates in the Defenders, and I trust her judgement." Red She-Hulk said folding her arms under her well endowed chest.

"Cap usually overlooked my past history, thanks to Diamondback...but he's been cracking down harder than usual. Cat wanted my help, and I guess I'm using this situation to show the Avengers not to mess with a career girl." Mamba stated with a grin, and a wink at Peter.

Peter rubbed the back of his masked head with his gloved hand. "I owe Cat more than I can ever repay. Thank you both for agreeing to this."

Red She-Hulk smirked, and walked with a sway of her hips around the young clone. "Your personality is much less annoying than the other Spider-Man. I think I'm going to enjoy being on this team." Peter blushed when Mamba entered his personal space again, and ran a slender hand down his costumed chest. "Working with just women gets boring sometimes. You'll keep my interest, won't you?" Mamba made circles with her finger on his chest around the spider emblem.

The young clone of Spider-Man was searching through the original's memories for something to say, and came up empty. _"Come on! There must be something...*sigh*...I'll just wing it." _Peter looks over at the training area, and gets an idea. "Sure, Mamba. We can have sparring sessions in Cat's training area, if you want." Mamba blinked, and had a surprised expression before it morphed into a small grin, with her holding the palm of her hand on her left cheek. "Oh, I'll teach you lots of things Spider-Man. We'll wait until later on for the more 'advanced' training." Mamba giggled, as she strides over to join Red She-Hulk, and walked to Black Cat's location.

Peter let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, and tried to slow his rapid heartbeat. _"That went better than I thought, and now I have a training partner. Why did my original's memories make relationships with women look so difficult?" _The young clone smiled under his mask at making friends with his two new teammates. Spider-Man's spider sense was buzzing slightly, and he spun around and leaps to avoid two electrically charged coils coming from a man wearing black light body armor. It has a yellow plating on his chest (which hides the power pack for the suit), abdomen, and the middle of his head. His suit includes a mask that covers most of his head, leaving only his mouth area visible. This is the mercenary for hire: The Constrictor!

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Web-Head?! I had a sweet deal being an enforcer for Hammerhead's mob, when you showed up, and ruined it! Time for some payback!" Constrictor growled when his electrified adamantium coils kept missing their target. "Stand still you speedy little gnat!" Peter was bouncing off the walls, and picking up speed, as the coils were getting closer. "HA! You think you can take me? I once sent the Hulk home crying to his mother! I'm gonna fry you up extra crispy!" Constrictor laughed, but then gasped when Peter weaved his way through the coils, and connected with a jaw shattering punch that send the Constrictor flying across the room, and hit the steel wall with authority. Peter's new teammates were watching the fight, and both had to hold back Titania, and Felicia from jumping in to help.

"Let me go, you red skinned wannabe! I told that idiot Constrictor that this isn't the same Spider-Man!" Titania strained in the grip of the Red She-Hulk, as she shot Constrictor a look of rage. Mary was then released from Red She-Hulk's grip, when she saw Peter knock out the Constrictor. Titania turned around, and was going to punch her into next week. Red She-Hulk held up her hands quickly. "Titania...I've got no beef with you. I just wanted to see what he was capable of." Red She-Hulk glanced over, and saw Constrictor was unconscious and whistled. "That's impressive. I'm liking this team already." Red She-Hulk grinned, and saw that Titania was stalking over to where Constrictor is lying motionless. "Where are you going?" Red She-Hulk asked. "I'm going to feed Constrictor his adamantium coils, and then take out the trash."

Black Cat is freed from Mamba's Darkforce projection when she noticed the fight was over. Felicia's face is flushed, and she's breathing heavily with her left hand over her chest. "Did you have a good time? It certainly looks like it. I wonder what loved one you saw under my hypnosis?" Mamba had a knowing look, as she saw Felicia stare at Spider-Man from across the room. Felicia brought her attention back to Mamba and stormed up to her with an angry face. "Never do something like that to me again! Do you understand?!" Mamba nodded her head quickly, and Felicia turned around quickly rushing to the young clone's side.

Peter was staring at the unconscious villain, and flexing his gloved hand. _"This must be someone that Titania brought in to help with the mission. Is this going to be the reaction of everyone that Titania found? I wonder what Titania's 'bestie' is like? I hope I won't have to fight her too. I want to be friends with Titania's friends to show her I can be a good boyfriend." _Peter glanced over to see his girlfriend storming over, and gave a swift kick to the rib area of the Constrictor.

"Wake up, Constrictor! I want you conscious for the beating I'm about to unleash on you!" Titania followed up with another kick to the back of Constrictor's head that made him face plant, and glide across the room, dragging his face along the floor. Constrictor wasn't moving, and his ass was up in the air, with his face still kissing the floor. Titania had a devilish grin, and took a dead run toward the downed villain, and pulled back the lower half of her left leg, and brought it forward. Mary punted Constrictor in the ass with the end of her boot, and sent him in the air to crash down face first into a table. Peter cringed, and had his left hand covering his eyes. The young clone peeked through his hand to see Titania tie the Constrictor up with his own coils. Titania admired her handiwork for a moment, and then sauntered over to Peter. Mary looked down at the young clone, and lifted him up to her eye level. "I'm sorry, Lover. This one was a dud, but the others I called won't attack you. I promise." Titania smiled, and lifted Peter's mask. She kissed him with passion, and Peter let out a squeak when she grabbed his left ass cheek with her right hand.

Felicia coughed loudly into her hand to get Titania's attention. Titania ended the kiss, and put Peter back down on the floor. "What is it Kitty?! Can't you see I'm having a little make out time with my boyfriend?" Titania turns around, and gasps when she saw who was standing next to Black Cat. It's a woman with long black hair to her shoulders, and blue eyes. She's wearing a red leotard that resembles a swimsuit that shows her curvy figure. This is Marsha Rosenberg otherwise known as the superhero, and adventurer: Volcana!

"Marsha! I knew that you would come, you look great!" Titania smiled widely as she walked over to greet her best friend. "Mary! I wanted to help, and now we get to spend more time together!" Volcana rushed over to Titania and gave her friend a big hug. Titania separated a bit to speak face to face. "You never change Marsha. You always think with you heart, and not your head." Volcana giggled. "It's never steered me wrong yet!" Volcana grinned at her friend, and then looked over Titania's shoulder to see Peter waving with a gloved hand at her. Titania turned her head to see what Volcana is staring at, and saw Peter waving. Titania smiled, and took Volcana by her left hand, and walked over to introduce her boyfriend. "Marsha, this is my new boyfriend." Volcana gasps, and pointed at Peter. "Mary...he's the guy you were talking about?" Titania nodded, and noticed she wasn't holding Marsha's hand anymore. She glances over, and Volcana is cuddling Spider-Man in her arms, and saying congratulations over, and over. "Spidey! I never thought that you, and Mary would get together! *EEEE!* This is so exciting! Your so lucky to have found each other!" Volcana was spinning Peter around so fast, that the eye lenses in his mask looked like swirls. "It's...a...pleasure...to...meet...you..." Peter felt like he was in a tornado, from all the rotations. Marsha suddenly lets Peter down on his feet. He starts to wobble to and frow, until he grabs the side of his head with both gloved hands to stop the room from spinning.

"Spidey, don't you remember me? I was the one who almost barbequed you in that black costume back on Battleworld." Volcana has a sad look on her face, and Peter started to panic. _"That...that right there! Making a face like that shouldn't be legal!" _Volcana's bottom lip was trembling, and she was holding her hands in a praying motion. _"Aaaah! What do I do? Memories...searching...there it is!" _Peter thought as he began to speak, getting Volcana's attention. "I remember now. You were with that guy the Molecule Man, right?" Volcana's expression gets more depressed looking. "Owie, and me broke up." Peter's panic is at omega levels, as he searches for something to say in this situation. The young clone begins having a memory that is shown in his minds eye. A funeral, and the original's younger self holding an umbrella over the head of his Aunt May, and hugging her close as she cried. The memory overwhelms Peter, and he rushes over, and hugs Volcana tightly. Marsha is surprised by the sudden hug, but soon returns it, and starts to feel better. _"He reminds me so much of my Owie. Mary's a lucky woman." _Titania has a smile on her face seeing her two favorite people getting along so well.

_"Marsha's been so down after the break up. This will be good for her." _Titania walks over to the two still hugging, and stretches her costumed arms around both of them. Mary lifts them off the ground, and hugs them both. "Is there room for one more?" Titania smiled, and Volcana giggled still holding onto Peter. "All aboard the hug train!" Volcana said laughing lightly. Peter chuckled, and began to laugh as well.

Red She-Hulk, Mamba, and Felicia smiled at the laughing trio. _"Spider. You needed this, didn't you? Your not alone anymore, and we will help you find those answers...together." _Felicia turned around to stare at the tunnels, when she heard more footsteps coming from one of them.

Titania put Volcana, and Peter back on the ground, and went over to greet her three perspective teammates.

The first person to emerge from the tunnel is a man wearing a white hood, with a cape and matching boots. He has a mask of a skeleton over his face, and he's carrying a disk shaped shield, and has a long sword in his other hand. He's also wearing a skin tight blue bodysuit, and a brown utility belt that contains various forms of throwing weapons. He is: the Taskmaster!

The second figure is a woman with fiery long red hair, and wearing a yellow form fitting bodysuit with red boots, and gloves with flame patterns at the top. She has an athletic, yet curvy figure, and is wearing a large red domino mask with flame patterns at the edges. This is the lady comet known as: Firestar!

The third person is also a woman. She is wearing a skin tight white leotard that covers her body up to her neck. She has two dark rings around both of her wrists, and a dark veil that surrounds her form, but doesn't touch her body. She has long silver hair almost reaching to her feet, and blue eyes. She is a former member of the super criminal team the Nightshift: Dansen Macabre!

When Firestar spotted the young clone of Spider-Man, she used her mutant microwave emission power to fly over to him, passing by Titania when she was about to greet her. Titania's eyebrow twitched, and her lip began to curl back in a snarl. Firestar ignored the staring Volcana, and started speaking to Peter. "Black Cat told me over the phone that your another clone of Spider-Man. I was a teammate to one of your brothers for a short while. You seem shorter...are you around my age?" Firestar was beaming a large smile at Peter, and he was stunned that she knew one of his brothers.

"C...Could you tell me what he was like?" The young clone of Spider-Man asked with a solemn expression under his mask. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!" Angelica said with her forearms crossed in front of her with her hands clasped together.

"No...It's okay. We are both clones, but he was cloned years before I was." Peter said shifting his booted feet on the floor. That was when Titania walked up to them, and Volcana stood over by Peter getting an eyebrow raised from Titania. _"Someone's feeling territorial besides me." _Titania smirked as she began speaking to her boyfriend. "Lover, I'd like to introduce you to our new teammates. This is Taskmaster." Titania motioned with her hand to the man with the skull mask. "And Dansen Macabre." Mary motioned to a woman with long silver hair, and blue eyes.

Taskmaster was the first to move, as he made a lunging strike at Spider-Man with his sword, that was evaded quickly. "He passes." Taskmaster said, only to receive a palm strike to the back of his head, making him crouch down holding his head in pain.

"What the hell are you doing, you bonehead! Try that again, and your wife will be married to a unich!" Titania growled out, making Taskmaster gulp loudly, and Dansen to laugh out loud.

"Okay...alright! It was only a small test to verify something. He's got the moves, but there a bit sloppy compared to the other Spider-Man. He needs training." Taskmaster said after standing, and putting his sword back in it's scabbard.

"That's why your here. Your photographic reflexes copied the original Spider-Man's moves. Your going to teach them to my little man!" Titania grinned while cracking her knuckles loudly next to Taskmaster. Taskmaster grunted, and glanced over at Peter. "Yeah, yeah. I know the deal. C'mon, Junior! Time to learn the ropes!" Taskmaster made his way over to the training ground, with the young clone following close behind.

The group of costumed women were all assembled in the main area of the compound to watch the two begin their training. Titania, and Felicia had proud smiles when they saw how hard Peter was working to get the original Spider-Man's moves down. The others had different reactions: Firestar was cheering on the clone. Mamba, and Red She-Hulk were wolf whistling at Peter. Volcana was worried that Taskmaster would hurt him. Dansen was placing bets on who will win. Meanwhile, a still tied up Constrictor had regained consciousness, and was yelling at Taskmaster to finish him off. A disk shaped shield came flying at Constrictor's head, knocking him out again, then careened off several walls before returning to Taskmaster's hand. "Shut up, Frank." Taskmaster stared at the clone. "Let's continue." Spider-Man nodded, and resumed his training.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 6 Complete! The poll now has the small harem in the lead. Followed by She-Hulk, Black Cat, Titania, and Firestar in second, third, fourth, and fifth place. If the poll stays the same, the young clone of Spider-Man will have all four women in a harem! Make sure to get your votes in before the poll closes tomorrow! : )**_

_**Now onto the reviews:**_

_**The Tell-Tale Man - Thanks, The Tell-Tale Man. Lemon's...well, I want to do a little more relationship building first. Although, Titania can't be denied forever. lol ; ) **_

_**NAFNAF509 - Thank you, NAFNAF509. Glad you liked the first chapter! **_

_**guest 1417 - I'm planning out the how of the original Spider-Man being with both Mary Jane, and Silver Sable. I want to establish the relationship between Peter, and his clone first. There will be scenes in the future, but for now I'm focusing on young Peter, and the women in his life. Jonah's life is going to be turned upside down with two Spider-Men in New York. lol ; D**_

_**Doc Ock will not be mind swapped with Peter. I'm working out the details on how Otto can get a new lease on life in a different way in my story. **_

_**CrevanEA7 - Hope you like the reveal of the new members of young Spider-Man's team in this chapter. Hmm. A team up against She-Hulk? I think both Red She-Hulk, and Titania will have to arm wrestle for a crack at her. ; D**_

_**Dizzy - Let me know what you think of the new additions, Dizzy. The mission to find young Spidey's other DNA Donor begins next chapter, and it will mean a confrontation with the X-Men! : )**_

_**Thanks for reading! Leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter! (^-^)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Author's Note: Update! A new poll to vote for the super-team name for the young clone of Spider-Man is now up on my profile page. The poll will be up until next Wednesday. **_

_**Chapter 7 - Gathering Before the Storm**_

_**West Side of New York - Black Cat's Underground Safe-House**_

_**Main Computer Room/Meeting area**_

All of the team were gathered in the Main Computer Room looking at an airial view of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning in Westchester County on the large monitor screen. Black Cat was typing in some information, and images of the Faculty Staff/Veteran X-Men team were displayed in front of the group. Some of the team members grimaced at seeing familiar faces, and others looked excited at the idea of taking them on. Taskmaster whistled. "This is not going to be easy. Not with that little runt as their Headmaster." Taskmaster narrows his eyes at the image of Wolverine, and he received nods from most of the group.

Titania scoffed at Taskmaster, getting a slight glare from him. Titania placed her hands on her hips, and decided to explain. "Why do you think I recruited Dansen for the team? Her hypnosis, and veil can make her undetectable, even to Wolverine's senses." Titania glanced over at Dansen, who nodded, and began to dance around the room. She got behind Peter to wrap her arms around his neck. The young clone had a look of surprise. _"I didn't see her move, and my spider-sense didn't give me any warning." _Dansen smiled at some of the shocked faces in the room. "Don't look so surprised. I wasn't a leader of my old team the Nightshift for nothing." Dansen danced around the young clone, and retook her spot in the room. Felicia nodded slightly, and typed on some keys. The image on the main computer screen changed to Dr. Henry McCoy known as Beast.

Felicia took this opportunity to speak. "Our objective is Dr. Kavita Rao, but even with Dansen's abilities we could be picked up by one or more of the telepaths at the School. That's why we need to familiarize ourselves with the facility, and the X-Men that run the School." Black Cat hit some buttons on a keyboard, and an image of Wolverine was brought forward. "I'm sure all of the people in this room know of Wolverine by his reputation alone. His healing factor, heightened senses, and adamantium skeleton with claws make him a deadly opponent. He also has low level superhuman strength, speed, agility, and reflexes. He's taken on the Hulk alone, and survived...so don't try taking him on by yourself." Felicia gets nods from most of the group. "You've gotta be kidding! Let me loose, and I can beat that little midget senseless!" Constrictor shouted, getting the teams attention.

Taskmaster shook his head in disbelief. "I must've hit you harder with my shield that I thought. It's going to take a combined effort to get us all home from this mission in one piece. You think you've got the stones to take him on alone?! Don't make me laugh, Frank!" Taskmaster stared down the Constrictor with a hard look, getting Constrictor to back down and was now silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Taskmaster turned back around, and motioned for Felicia to continue. Black Cat nodded slightly to Taskmaster, and typed some buttons on the keyboard. An image of Dr. Henry McCoy replaced Wolverine's image.

"We'll consider Dr. McCoy as our secondary target. He's a brilliant geneticist like Dr. Kavita, but he would be more difficult to capture." Felicia looks at her monitor. "Superhuman strength, agility, speed, stamina, durability, senses, and a healing factor included with his genius level intellect." Felicia frowned when she thought of their chances of capturing him.

The young clone of Spider-Man cleared his throat, getting everyone to stare at him. Peter rubbed the back of his head with his gloved hand. "Sorry for interrupting, Cat. If we find Dr. McCoy at the school, I want to be the one to confront, and talk to him." Titania, who was standing close to Peter, stared down at her boyfriend. "Lover, we're going to be invading their home. Do you think he'll listen to you if you try convincing him to come with us?" Titania's eye's soften when Peter takes one of her gloved hands in his. "I have to try, Mary. Taskmaster said it best. This mission is dangerous, and I want everyone to return home safely." Peter looked around at the other occupants of the room, who smiled back at him and nodded. Constrictor grunted, and shifted his body around so his back is turned.

Felicia gave a warm smile to her partner, and then looked up some information on her computer. "Spider, we're a team now. You don't have to take on the world alone anymore." Felicia raised her head to look at Peter. "There's some good news. The Tinkerer's program was able to hack into the School's teaching schedule, and two of the X-Men's main team are taking their students on a field trip." Felicia's eyes widen. "To the Savage Land." Firestar gasped loudly, and everyone's eyes fell on her. "What are they thinking?! The Savage Land is too dangerous, and unpredictable! Who would even do something like that?" Felicia stared at the information on the screen. "We're in luck. It's the Headmaster, Wolverine and one of the faculty's telepaths called Karma." Volcana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I remember him from Battleworld. He almost took Owie's head clean off with his metal claws!" Volcana shivered at the memory, and Peter put a comforting gloved hand on her shoulder, getting a small smile from Marsha. Titania grinned, and hugged her two favorite people from behind, lifting them off the ground slightly. "I'd punt the little runt into the stratosphere if he ever laid a hairy hand on either of you!" Volcana giggled, and Peter chuckled at his girlfriend's antics.

"So, who else is on their team that we could encounter?" Red She-Hulk asked Felicia with her arms crossed under her breasts. Black Cat punched some keys, and the other X-Men's images took the forefront on the screen. "Some of their strongest members: Iceman. Storm, Frenzy, Marvel Girl, Psylocke, and Jubliee." Constrictor scoffed at the last name, and laughed out loud. "You mean the girl who throws sparklers from her hands like fireworks? Give me two seconds, and she'll be singing with the angels!" Constrictor laughed, until Taskmaster used the blunt end of his sword to smack Constrictor on the back of his head. "Ow! Tony...what the hell was that for?!" Constrictor glared at his friend. "Frank, your an idiot. Do you even keep records of the people your targeting? She's not a mutant anymore, she a vampire. Different strengths, and weaknesses." Constrictor's eyes widened a little. "I see you understand. Now get with the program, Frank. Your better than this, and we could use you for this job." Constrictor grunted, and turned his head getting a disappointed sigh from Taskmaster.

Firestar took note of Iceman being one of their opponents. "Bobby, and I go way back. Maybe I can get him to listen to reason, and let us talk to Dr. Kavita." Titania looked at Firestar like she was crazy. "Slim chance, Red. We all have criminal records, and are wanted by the police. You think he'd let us inside a school?! No. We do this quick, and fast. Get in, and get out before they have a chance to organize." Titania stared over at Angelica with her costumed arms folded underneath her generous breasts. Firestar returned her look with a small glare in Titania's direction. Peter put a gloved hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, and broke the stare down to have her look down at him.

Spider-Man glanced over at Firestar, and gave his opinion. "Titania has a point, Firestar. We're entering hostile territory, and we can't let our guard down. I'd like a peaceful solution to get answers from Dr. Kavita, but it's most likely going to come down to a fight with the X-Men. Will you still be able to fight if it's against your friend?" Peter stared over a Firestar, who looked deep in thought. Then she gave a determined look at the young clone, and smiled. "I promised Cat that I would help you out, and I'm keeping my word. I'll keep Bobby from turning the rest of you into frozen ice sculptures. You can count on me!" Firestar gave a saucy salute to Spider-Man, getting him to chuckle and return the salute. Titania sighed at the look Firestar was giving her boyfriend, and glanced down at Peter. _"What am I going to do with you, little man? All these bitches are flirting with you, and you don't even realize. When this mission is over, we'll see who the alpha female is!" _Titania muscles tensed, and she had a feral grin on her face.

Taskmaster noticed the looks the costumed women were giving his new student, and chuckled shaking his head. _"Better you than me, kid. Married life never looked so good." _Taskmaster saw Black Cat glaring slightly at Firestar. _"Another one? Sorry, Junior_._ Your on your own. I'm your instructor, but I won't be giving 'the talk' to you anytime soon." _Taskmaster stared at Peter, and started talking. "Hey, kid! How are we going to do this? Do we sneak in, and try to surprise them, or a full frontal assault?" Taskmaster asked to see what the young clone of Spider-Man would say in response.

Everyone's eyes were directed at Peter making him a bit nervous. The young clone felt someone squeezing his left hand lightly, and looked up to see Titania smiling at him and he nodded to her. Peter took a deep breath, and rubbed the palm of Titania's hand with his gloved fingers affectionately, getting Titania to blush underneath her mask. Spider-Man took a thinking pose with the fingers on his right hand rubbing his masked chin. _"A frontal assault isn't a good plan. If they have any mutant teleporters in the school, they could get reinforcements in a heartbeat. Trying to get in undetected is our safest bet, but there's still the risk of being discovered by telepathic mutants like Marvel Girl, or Psylocke." _Peter looked at all the members of his team. "Do any of you have the ability to shield yourself from telepaths?" Most of the room shook their heads in the negative, but Firestar raised her gloved hand to speak. "When I use my microwave abilities at full strength, I found out that I can disrupt psionic powers." Peter nodded his head in enthusiasm. "That's perfect! Your power is just what we need to get in. Without the use of their telepathy, they won't be as organized if it comes down to a fight." Firestar smiled, and nodded to Peter and looked happy that she was going to be a main part of the operation. Felicia looked on, and smiled in satisfaction for choosing Firestar for the group, and flashed a Cheshire grin at Titania who huffed and turned her head.

"Good job, Junior. I would've cut my losses, and left if you went with a frontal assault. Don't really feel like dieing, even if I look like death." Taskmaster chuckled, and started checking his equipment. "With Firestar disrupting the psychics, me and Dansen have a better chance at incapacitating the others without doing any serious damage." Black Mamba said with her left arm slung over Dansen's shoulder, and giving a wink to the young clone. "Mamba's correct, Spider-Man. I will refrain from using my dance of death unless absolutely necessary." Dansen said using her right hand to remove Mamba's arm from her shoulder, getting a pout from Mamba.

"Me, Volcana, and Titania will take out the heavy hitters, and any nasty surprises. Black Cat, and Taskmaster can sneak in and grab Dr. Kavita." Red She-Hulk said cracking her knuckles, and grinning at Peter. Volcana, and Titania nodded along with Black Cat.

"Wait! I want in on that action. The kid, and the Cat can handle getting the good doctor. You remember our deal? I want to see what kind of fighting skills the X-Men have to add to my own." Taskmaster said staring at Titania with his arms folded over his chest.

"Hey! What about me?! I can be of help!" Constrictor looked over at the young clone. "How about it, Webs? Let bygones, be bygones? Come on! I was just going to beat on you a little! You would've healed up like you always do!" Constrictor was struggling to free himself from his own coils. Taskmaster face palmed, and walked over to his friend. "Frank, your embarrassing yourself and giving us mercenaries a bad name. This isn't the Spider-Man you know. He's a clone. Get that through your thick skull, and maybe...just maybe we'll consider freeing you when we get back." Constrictor lowered his head, and sighed. "Okay, Tony. Just know that once I'm free, I'm going to kick your ass for hitting me with the sword, and that trash can lid of yours!" Taskmaster chuckled, and waved him off as he walked away to join the main group.

Peter was walking toward the tunnels with the group, when a thought occurred to him, and he stopped suddenly getting everyone to look back at the young clone. "Um...how are we going to get all the way to Westchester County without anyone spotting us?" Spider-Man asked, and the costumed women looked at each other in confusion. "Does anyone have any transportation?" Red She-Hulk questioned to the others, until they all heard Taskmaster chuckle. "Wait till you see what I brought with me. Come on. I've got it parked in a safe location." Taskmaster began walking inside one of the tunnels, followed by the rest of the team._ "I wonder what Taskmaster has that can carry all of us?" _Peter thought as he walked side by side with Titania, Felicia, and Volcana through the tunnel.

_**West side of New York - The Surface**_

_**In an abandoned section of the city**_

The young clone of Spider-Man, and his team are following Taskmaster who stopped in front of an open field with a familiar looking spacecraft docked there. Everyone's eyes widened when they recognized what it is. "That's a Quinjet! How in the hell did you manage to get your hands on something like that?!" Titania shouted while pointing at Taskmaster. Taskmaster shrugged his shoulders. "S.H.I.E.L.D. owed me a few favors that I've called in. This baby being one of them." Taskmaster ran his gloved right hand over it's outer hull, and smiled. "She'll get us there, no problem."

Mamba noticed the far away look in Taskmaster's eyes, and had a knowing smile. "Does your wife know that your seeing another woman behind her back?" Mamba giggled at the affronted look Taskmaster gave her, then realization hit him, and he grumbled something incoherently. "Just get aboard." Taskmaster said grumpily with the rest of the team laughing good-naturedly at Mamba's joke. The team all boarded the modified Quinjet, with Taskmaster taking the pilot's seat, and Mamba sitting in the co-pilot's chair. Taskmaster gave her a side glance. "You think you'll be able to fly her in an emergency?" Mamba grinned at Taskmaster. "I've piloted a Quinjet once or twice." Taskmaster nodded, and looked behind him and saw that the others have taken their seats.

Taskmaster started prepping the Quinjet for launch, and it's vertical thrusters fired up as it started lifting off the ground. The landing gear raised up into the Quinjet. The Quinjet's port after burners kicked in, and the modified Quinjet soared through the skies toward it's destination.

_**Just Outside of Westchester County**_

_**Salem Center, New York State **_

Taskmaster landed his modified Quinjet in an unused Baseball field a few blocks away from the X-Men's school. Taskmaster hit several buttons on the main control column, as the Quinjet's engines slowed to a stop. "Okay, Junior. We're here, so what's the next step." Taskmaster said looking over his pilot's seat at Peter. Spider-Man glanced over at Firestar, and began speaking to her directly. "Firestar, we need you to fly ahead of us, and generate as much microwave energy as you can. This will get noticed by the X-Men, so the rest of us need to move quickly to the school, and locate Dr. Kavita." Spider-Man then looked at Mamba in the co-pilot's chair, and Dansen who is sitting next to Volcana.

"When we get to the school, I'll alert us if there are any security systems, or defenses located outside the building. Taskmaster, Volcana, and I will destroy them if necessary. Once we get past any security, Mamba and Dansen can use their hypnosis abilities to render the X-Men unconscious. Titania. You, Taskmaster and Red She-Hulk will be on the lookout for any X-Men members that might be immune to hypnosis. Volcana, I'll need you to double back and help Firestar with taking out whatever X-Men that are left. Cat, and I will find a way inside the school, and beat any stragglers while we look for Dr. Kavita. Once we're successful. we'll meet up with the rest of the team in the main ground just outside of the school." The young clone of Spider-Man stared over at Taskmaster, and received a nod of acceptance. "Not bad, Kid. You're getting the hang of it. Just remember that no plan goes that smoothly...ever. So, you have to make plans within plans to cover for the unexpected." Peter nods at the grinning Taskmaster. "Good, now let's put Junior's plan into action!"

_**Author's note: Chapter 7 Complete! I decided to push back the reveal of young Peter's DNA donor, and the confrontation with the X-Men to the next chapter. It's going to be a big fight, so I wanted to dedicate a full chapter to cover it. Also, I wanted to have the team bonding more before their first fight as teammates. : ) Now onto the reviews:**_

_**The Tell-Tale Man - Thanks again for your support. : ) **_

_**Dizzy - Dansen speaks! lol I'm happy you like Taskmaster, and Firestar's additions to the team, Dizzy. I'll be putting up a new poll either today, or sometime tomorrow to vote for the team name for the group. If you have any suggestions, I'll make sure to add them to the poll's choices. : D**_

_**Leave a review, and let me know what you thought of the chapter! Thanks for reading! (^-^)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 8 - Blood Ties Part 1**_

_**Jean Grey School for Higher Learning **_

_**Westchester County, Salem Center New York**_

Peter watched as Firestar took to the sky, and flew over the X-Men's school. The young clone had to shield his eyes from the light, and intense heat that she was generating with her mutant power. She looked like a miniature sun, and the group quickly used the distraction she had provided to advance toward the gates to the school grounds. Spider-Man's spider-sense buzzed slightly, and he alerted the rest of his team. "My senses tell me that there are security devices..." Peter turned his head to a control system panel located on the outer wall of one of the school's buildings. "There." The clone of Spider-Man pointed with a gloved hand over to it. Peter got another warning from his Spider-Sense when he looked over at a recycling bin next to the basketball court. "And over there." Peter gestured to the bin, and everyone nodded. Volcana activated her plasma form, and her body is surrounded by a corona of superheated plasma. "I've got this, Spidey!" Volcana sent blasts of heat from her hands, and melted both the panel and the bin into slag.

The buzzing from his spider-sense faded, and Peter gave Volcana a smile and nod. "Good work, Volcana. Now we need to get through the gate, and..." Spider-Man was interrupted by his girlfriend Titania, who pinched his butt as she passed by him. "No problem, little man! Just leave this to me!" Titania winked over at Peter, and then grabbed the metal bars of the gate, and ripped them from their foundations. Before she could toss them away, the young clone waved his costumed arms in front of her. "Mary, don't! The noise will bring everyone running! Stealth, remember?" Titania grumbled, but listened and set the gates down slowly on the ground. "You're lucky your cute." Titania folded her arms underneath her breasts, and pouted slightly. Peter chuckled nervously, and coughed in his gloved hand. Peter glanced up over the school, and noticed a man who looked like he is made of ice using his power to cool down the area, and an African-american woman with a white Mohawk flying skyward to confront Firestar. Peter turned his masked head, and stared at Marsha. Volcana nodded to the clone, and was about to leave, when Titania called out. "Marsha, be careful...okay?" Volcana smiled. "Will do, Mary! I'll be right back, Spidey!" Volcana exclaimed, and then sprinted to Firestar's location.

"Let's get going. I don't like leaving my teammates to battle alone." Peter said with a serious look under his mask, as he scanned the surroundings for any of the other X-Men. The clone of Spider-Man felt a strong buzzing from his spider-sense, and was about to warn everyone, when the Taskmaster began to charge in his direction. "Look out, Kid!" Taskmaster dove forward with his large circular shield to deflect an arrow made of raw psionic energy that was heading for Spider-Man's cowled head. The team was now on alert, and took battle stances in case of another sneak attack. Taskmaster brought his sword out of his scabbard, and narrowed his eyes at the mutant telepath, and martial arts expert, Psylocke. She is wearing a skin tight black leotard with a large white X symbol over her generous bust, and has her katana called Shurayuki in a scabbard strapped across her back. She still has her purple psi-bow drawn, and stared at the costumed individuals in front of her.

"I recognize many of you. Is your presence here the reason that my telepathy isn't working?" Psylocke takes a second to glance at Firestar, who was battling Storm in the skies above the school. "I see. It seems that she has picked her side. Which of you will be my opponent? I will be more than a match for any of you, even without my telepathy." Psylocke made a 'bring it' motion with her left hand, while drawing Shurayuki with her right. Spider-Man began to step forward, when Taskmaster stretched out his arm with his shield to stop him. Taskmaster turned his head to look down at Peter, and shook his head slightly. "This is what I came here for, kid. You've got something else to do." Spider-Man stared at Taskmaster, and glanced over at Psylocke before nodding back at him. "We all go home together, or none at all." Taskmaster turned his head, waving him off. Spider-Man turned to the rest of his team, and they quickened their pace to the main part of the School.

Taskmaster grinned at Psylocke and rotated his shoulders to loosen them up, and drew out his sword. "Been looking forward to this...try not to disappoint me!" Taskmaster rushed toward his opponent with his sword, and made a sweeping strike for her kidneys, that was blocked expertly by Psylocke, who augmented her katana with psionic energy, making it glow purple. "Nice. Got anything else?" Taskmaster attempted to backhand Psylocke with his shield arm, but Psylocke back-flipped out of harms way, and used her telekinesis to take Taskmaster's shield away. "You won't be needing this." Psylocke smirked, and sent the shield spinning to be embedded into the outer wall of one of the surrounding buildings.

Taskmaster narrowed his eyes, and drew out a small device from one of the pockets on his utility belt. The technology wrapped around his hand, wrist, and upper arm. Then a circular shield made of photonic energy formed from the new gauntlet on Taskmaster's arm. Taskmaster grinned over at a frowning Psylocke. "Always carry a spare. Now, let's continue where we left off." Taskmaster closed the distance between them and sent a roundhouse kick at Psylocke, who ducked underneath, and tried a leg sweep. Taskmaster back flipped over the attack, and switched from his sword to his sidearm and fired several rounds at Psylocke. She quickly formed a telekinetic shield around her body to protect her from the bullets. "Is that your best, Darling? If so, then this will be over soon!" Psylocke surprised Taskmaster when she dropped her telekinetic shield and jumped towards him with a flying head scissors, catching his neck and bringing him down to the ground with his head impacting hard and her thighs squeezing down on his neck, cutting off his air supply. Taskmaster was struggling to free himself, but Psylocke was augmenting her strength with her telekinesis. _"*gack!* This...isn't...good. Gotta...get out! *cough*. Hope...the kid's...having...better luck." _

_**Inside the Main campus of the School **_

The young clone of Spider-Man took point, as his group made their way down the winding halls of the X-Men's school. "Keep alert everyone. Mamba, send out your Darkforce into the rooms in the hall. There could be mutants here who don't trigger my spider-sense." Mamba nodded, and sent the inky cloud of extra-dimensional energy underneath the doors of each room in the hallway. Mamba has a look of concentration, and she looked over at Spider-Man with a grin. "There empty. So far so good." Spider-Man's cowled head quickly turned from side to side getting everyone's attention. "Everybody, move!" Peter dove at Felicia, Dansen, and Mamba grabbing them by the waist and rolling before the wall next to them exploded. Frenzy ran through the hole in the wall she created and close-lined both Titania, and Red She-Hulk and kept going to the other side. Peter was on the floor, and protected both Dansen, and Mamba from the debris. The young clone of Spider-Man lifted a large section of the wall off of him, and looked down to check on his teammates. "Are you alright? Cat! Dansen! Mamba!" Peter became worried when he didn't get any response, until he heard Felicia, Mamba, and Dansen groaning in slight pain, and rubbing their heads.

"Ooohh...what..was that?" Mamba tried to get up on her own, but she is still dizzy from the fall. Peter offered a gloved hand, and helped her to her feet. "It was one of the X-Men from the files...Frenzy, I think. Titania, and Red She-Hulk were hit by her surprise attack! I've got to go and help!" Before Peter could leave to fight with them, his arm was grabbed by a recovering Felicia who shook her head. "Spider, I know you're worried, but Titania wouldn't want you jumping into one of her fights. She's got Red She-Hulk to back her up if she gets in trouble." Peter is conflicted, and it showed when he kept glancing at the hole in the wall, and hearing the sounds of heavy blows being traded within. Felicia shook Peter a little to bring him back to the here, and now. "Spider...the quicker we finish this mission, the better chances we have of getting our of here together. Now...let's find your answers." The young clone nodded, and helped Dansen off the floor. Dansen tried standing on her feet, but she yelped in pain, and held her ankle. "Aaahh! No!" Dansen almost falls backwards, but Peter catches her by her slim waist. Dansen looks down at Peter with an angry frown. "I'm useless like this Spider-Man. Just leave me here!" Dansen gasps when Peter lifts her up, and carries her bridal style. Peter narrows his eye lenses at Dansen. "No one gets left behind on this team!" Dansen's blue eyes widen, and she looks away with a small blush. "_My old team would've left me to my fate. You're not what I expected, Spider-Man." _

When Peter didn't hear any arguments from Dansen, he turned his head to his other teammates, who were giving Dansen jealous looks. "Cat, Mamba. Let's hurry, and find Dr. Kavita so we can help our friends, and get out of here!" They both nodded, and rushed down the hallway, and made it to the main area of the school. "According to the schematics that Cat was able to get, Dr. Kavita's lab should be located beyond the large doors to the right of the stairwell."

"I'm afraid that this is as far as you go, young man." The team turned their heads, and saw two of the X-Men, Beast and Marvel Girl descending down the large stairwell with Beast having an array of high tech equipment strapped across his back, and several devices on his belt. Marvel Girl was levitating using her telekinesis, and her eyes were glowing angrily with both her fists clenched. Beast stared at his teammate, and then at the group below him. "Surrendering would be advisable, don't you think? I doubt any one of you would like to have an angry Marvel Girl as your opponent." Beast was distracted by a device on his belt beeping. "One moment." Beast took the device, and started to tap on it's screen. Hank's cat like head snapped up, and looked intently at the young clone. "Oh, my stars and garters!" Marvel Girl knows that phrase, and it usually means trouble. "Hank, isn't that your portable Cerebra? What's with that look?" Beast was staring at Spider-Man with wide eyes, and took another look at the readings on his Cerebra unit.

"This Spider-Man is a mutant. As shocking as this news is...it's his mutant powers that Cerebra is detecting from him. What madman would be capable of procuring _her _DNA?" Beast showed Marvel Girl the readout on his Cerebra unit, and her eyes narrowed with anger. "Hank...has his mutant powers manifested yet?" Hank shook his cat like head in the negative. "Thankfully, no. According to Cerebra, his mutant powers have been lying dormant since his 'birth'. I will alert the Avengers, and have them prepare a suitable form of containment for him."

Felicia glared at the blue furred mutant for being so callous in front of Peter, like he wasn't even there. She glanced over at Peter, who still had Dansen in his costumed arms. The eye lenses in his mask were narrowed, and Felicia could see his muscles starting to tense. Mamba saw this as well, and had her Darkforce surrounding her form, readying herself for a fight.

"_I've had enough! Their treating me like I don't even exist! Like I'm not important enough to speak to directly!" _Spider-Man saw his opportunity, and sent out a web-line, and snagged Beast's Cerebra, yanking it out of his clawed hand. Peter caught the device in his gloved left hand, and looked at the readout on the screen:

_Mutant: Unidentified _

_Sex: Male_

_Mutant Powers: Life Force Absorption, Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Telepathic (Low level), Rapid Healing, Darkforce Manipulation._

_Father: Costumed Adventurer - Spider-Man Status: Active_

_Mother: Former Black Queen of the Hellfire Club - Selene Gallio Status: Deceased_

The young clone stared at the screen in disbelief, and Dansen, who is still being carried glanced down and read the information. Dansen looked up at Spider-Man with sad eyes. "This is what we were after, Spider-Man. We don't have to remain here any longer." Peter has a look of rage under his mask. "What, you mean now that I know my mother's dead?!" Peter takes a deep breath to calm down. "I'm sorry Dansen." Peter gets an understanding nod from the Silver haired dancer. Spider-Man glances at Felicia, and Mamba. "One of you please take Dansen from me." Spider-Man clenches his fist. "I have unfinished business with these X-People!" Mamba took Dansen, and supported her, so she could stand on one foot. Felicia went over to Peter, and put a slender gloved hand on his shoulder. "Spider, who was your mother?" Peter stopped advancing toward Beast, and Marvel Girl to answer his partner. "A woman named Selene Gallio. She was their enemy, and that's why their targeting me now." Peter continued forward to stand directly beneath the two X-Men on the stairwell.

"You don't know me, but your treating me as a criminal because of who my parents are?! Apparently, I'm a mutant terrorist with the goal of world domination, and not someone who just wanted to know who he is, and who his mother could be! So much for the X-Men welcoming mutants into their school! Your all a bunch of hypocrites!" Peter could almost see the Jackal laughing at him from beyond the grave, and it was making him see red. Peter threw the portable Cerebra to Black Cat, who caught it, and stared at Peter questioningly. "Hold on to that Cat, it could come in handy later." Peter got a nod from the former cat burglar, and refocused his attention back on the X-Men.

"You misunderstand the situation, son. True, Selene has been our enemy, but we aren't holding it against you personally. You're wanted for questioning by both the police, and the Avengers. Once you're cleared of whatever charges that have been levied against you, then we could begin training you in your mutant gifts." Beast said in order to reassure the clone of their intentions.

"I don't believe you! The original may have been your friend, but you don't know me at all! My friends, and teammates risked their very freedom for this information! I won't abandon them to be incarcerated by you, or the Avengers!" Beast shook his head. "The young are always so impulsive." Beast reached up with a blue clawed hand, and tapped the X symbol on the strap over his shoulder. "Begin mansion lock-down: Code - Lambda04-Z991BL7." Spider-Man's spider sense was ringing like a fire alarm. Felicia, Mamba, Dansen, and Spider-Man watched as every escape route within the mansion was blocked by heavy metal shutters, and walls that appeared to plug up the holes created by Frenzy's earlier attack.

Spider-Man had a look of determination underneath his mask, and stared at his teammates. Peter used his webbing to create a cast over Dansen's foot, and ankle to prevent any further damage. "I think we've overstayed our welcome." Spider-Man sent several web-lines at the wall leading to Titania, and Red She-Hulk's fight with Frenzy. Beast jumped down from the stairwell in front of Spider-Man, and punched him in the jaw, sending him back several feet. Peter rubbed his sore chin. "Cheap shot, McCoy. Two can play at that game!" Peter bounded forward, and double kicked Beast in his stomach, and followed up with a punch to his ribs that staggered the mutant scientist. "Touche, Spider-Man. Are you still calling yourself that? You seem to be missing some of your father's humorous anecdotes when in battle." Beast recovered quickly, and jumped high and ripped the chandelier from the ceiling, to send it crashing down on Peter. His spider sense warned him, and he shot his webbing, and snagged it while spinning to send it sailing over to Marvel Girl.

Rachel's eyes glowed a dark pink, and the chandelier stopped it's forward momentum, and changed direction to Spider-Man's teammates. The lenses in Spider-Man's mask glow red. "NO!" Peter holds out his gloved hand, and a red energy envelops the chandelier stopping it before his teammates could be hurt. Peter is panting, and holds a gloved hand on his head. "What...was that?"

"That, Spider-Man was your latent telekinetic abilities manifesting for the first time. Rather impressive that you could circumvent Rachel's own for a time." Beast strode toward the young clone. "It's time to put a stop to your resistance, before more of your dormant abilities can surface." Before Beast could make his move, the wall next to him was demolished, and a familiar figure came streaking in the air to impact into the stairwell, shattering it to pieces. Frenzy was slowly getting back up, and tossed pieces of stairwell off of her. "Hmm...not too shabby. It's good that I didn't underestimate you, just because you keep losing to She-Hulk." Frenzy stated tilting her head from side to side causing her neck to make cracking sounds, and rubbing her sore shoulders with her gloved hand.

An angry shout could be heard from the other side of the damaged wall, and Titania and Red She-Hulk jumped through to see Frenzy getting back up, and Peter and his group confronting Beast, and Marvel Girl. Titania ran toward Peter, and sent a side kick directly at Beast, who had to jump away quickly. Red She-Hulk lifted a large statue, and sent it soaring high at Marvel Girl, who used her telekinesis to shatter the statue in mid air. "That takes most of the fun out of hurling things." Red She-Hulk said glaring at Marvel Girl, who was smirking in her direction.

Titania's focus was on her boyfriend, who was looking down, and wouldn't make eye contact with her. Titania looked over at Red She-Hulk. "Hey, Bets! You think you can keep this rabble occupied for a bit while I have a word with my little man?" Red She-Hulk grinned menacingly at the three X-Men, that caused them to shiver a little. "Oh, I'm sure I can think of something. Want to join in on the fun, Cat, Mamba?" Felicia triggered her razor sharp talons, and Mamba who is still supporting Dansen, released her Darkforce forming a dark cloud traveling at the X-Men. "Let's do this!" The three began to attack the X-Men. Red She-Hulk clasped hands with Frenzy to overpower the super strong mutant. Black Cat attacked Beast with her talons, and performed a high jump kick that barely missed hitting Beast on his chin. Black Mamba used her Darkforce to try to surround Marvel Girl, but she created a telekinetic bubble to protect her from Mamba's power.

Titania looked down sadly at her boyfriend, who still couldn't look at her. She huffed, and grabbed Peter under his costumed arms to look her in the eye. "What's wrong, lover? Why won't you look at me?" The young clone turned his head slowly, and stared at his girlfriend. "It's...it's not like I thought it would be. My mother was despised, and reviled by her own people! My father is hated, my mother was hated! Is there even a place for me in this world?!" Peter put his cowled head down in depression, until Titania slapped him across his left cheek, shocking him greatly.

"Mary?! Why...did you?..." Before Peter could say anymore, Titania hugged him close to her body, and felt Spider-Man trembling a little. "Lover, I don't care how you were brought into the world, or who you got your DNA from! You're my man, and nothing is gonna change that! You still owe me my snuggle time, and I aim to collect on my promise to ruin you for other women! When I'm done with you, you'll be walking bow legged for weeks with a smile plastered on your cute face!" Titania grinned when Peter looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "_I'll never get tired of teasing him!" _Titania thought while giggling. Spider-Man lifted the bottom of his mask to give his girlfriend a quick peck on her lips. "Thanks, Mary. I needed that." Titania lowered Peter back down. "Now that we've got what we came here for, let's do some damage, and get the hell out of here!"

_**Author's Note: Chapter 8 Complete! The poll to decide the young clone's Team name is a tie so far between 'Avenging Exiles' and 'The Renegades'. Part 2 will include Firestar, and Volcana's fight with Storm, and Iceman along with Taskmaster's against Psylocke. Will Spidey's team prevail, or will they be captured by the X-Men? Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, and thanks for reading! : D **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 9 - Blood Ties Part 2**_

_**In the Skies Above the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning**_

_"This should give Spidey, and the team enough time to get Dr. Kavita." _Firestar thought to herself, as she lowers her power output to save some of her energy. Firestar searches the skies, and looks down at the school grounds, and sees the X-Men's Storm, and Iceman advancing right towards her.

"_This is it, Angelica! No turning back now!" _Storm uses her mutant power to over the air currents to fly up to speak with Firestar. "Angelica, what are you doing?! I felt your power super-heating the atmosphere from inside the mansion. Have you lost control of your abilities like the last time you came to us?" Storm had a look of concern on her face, which made Firestar cringe inwardly._ "I feel so bad for doing this. Ororo is a good friend...Maybe if I explain the situation to her, I can avoid any confrontation." _Angelica cleared her throat. "Ororo, no! I'm fine now. You don't need to worry. I wanted to get your attention for a different reason." Firestar looked away, and couldn't maintain eye contact with Storm, and rubbed her upper arm with a gloved hand.

Bobby Drake aka. Iceman, who was using his power to cool down the area, shouted up to Storm. "Ororo! We're being attacked! Psylocke is fighting some guy in a skull mask, and others are breaking into the school!" Iceman used an ice slide to make his way up to Storm, and Firestar's location. Bobby glares over at a guilty looking Firestar. "You knew about this, didn't you?! You acted as a distraction to lure us out into the open to let them get inside!" Angelica puts her gloved hands up, and waves them in protest. "Bobby! We didn't come here looking for a fight! We came here to ask Dr Kavita to help Spider-Man find answers to his origins." Firestar looked pleadingly at Iceman, and Storm hoping that they would believe her.

"You're helping the fake Spider-Man break into our home, with known super criminals and you think we'd be okay with that?! Not a chance! Right, Ororo?" Iceman glanced over at Storm to back him up. "Bobby, I sense no lie in what Angelica is telling us. You know her better than that. However, we cannot let this Spider-Man or the others he brought with him do as they please. Step aside, Angelica and we will sort this mess out after they are taken into custody." Storm saw that Bobby nodded his head, and she observed Firestar waiting for her answer.

_"If they bring Spidey, and the others in...then they'll find out he's a clone and maybe even discover the original Spider-Man's secret identity! That hack Jameson would like nothing more than to unmask a Spider-Man in front of everyone! Cat, and the others will be seeing major jail time too! I've got to try and talk them out of this!" _Firestar started to raise a hand up to speak, and Iceman misinterpreted her actions as an attack. "Storm! Look out!" Iceman shot two ice blasts from his hands, and hit Firestar. who temporarily lost control of her ability to fly before generating more microwave energy to get rid of Bobby's ice on her body.

Storm gave Iceman an incredulous look, and flew over to Firestar to see if she was alright. Storm had to dodge in mid air from a blast of superheated plasma fired by Volcana, who witnessed Iceman's earlier attack on Firestar. "Leave my new friend alone!" Volcana shouted, as she sent more heat blasts at Ororo, and Bobby forcing them away from a recovering Firestar. Storm showed her skill at maneuvering in the air, and none of the blasts hit her. Iceman's slide took a couple of hits, and melted instantly. Bobby returned fire, and sent his ice to freeze Volcana, but her body's heat corona made her impervious to Iceman's attacks. Storm seeing this, used her mutant power over the weather to send a huge bolt of lightning raining down on Volcana.

Volcana could feel the attack before it came, and transformed into her Ash form to disperse away from the lightning strike. Firestar, not knowing all of her teammates abilities started to panic, until she sees Volcana reforming 13 feet away from the damaged area. Firestar let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Volcana!" Firestar flew down, and gave her teammate a stern glare.

Volcana was back in her plasma form and had a sheepish grin, while scratching the back of her head. "I'm sorry! Being in a team is so new, and I never had to tell Owie what my powers were." Marsha finished with her head down, and looked disappointed in herself. Firestar sighed. "It's okay, Volcana. No harm done." Firestar had to grab Volcana, and quickly fly out of the way of a mini tornado that was summoned by Storm. The tornado was following their retreat, and uprooted trees in it's wake. Volcana spotted a large dome on one of the School's buildings, and remembered something about Storm from their time spent on Battleworld. "Firestar, could you set me down on that roof over there? I got an idea on how to stop Stormy!" Volcana grinned at Firestar, and she nodded and flew over to the roof closet to the dome, and set Volcana down gently on it before flying away with the tornado still chasing her.

Volcana changed into her stone form, and walked over to the dome. She used her super strength, and ripped the dome shaped roof off of it's foundation, and lifted the massive structure over her head. The roof beneath her feet was starting to give way, so she quickly threw the structure at a surprised Storm, who had no time to dodge and became trapped underneath the dome. _"I remember Owie saying that she's a claustrophobic. Sorry, Stormy...but this is the only way I can think of to put you out of the fight without hurting you." _Volcana looked over at Firestar, who stopped in mid air when she noticed the tornado dispersing behind her. Iceman began firing cold blasts at the dome to weaken the structure in order to free Storm. Firestar blasted Iceman with powerful microwave bursts from her gloved hands that knocked him away from the dome, and he rolled on the ground coming to a stop and rubbing his chest. Iceman glared up at Firestar in anger. "Angel...what happened to you?! You know that Storm's a claustrophobic, and she can't be in a closed off area for too long!" Volcana sent Iceman a fierce look, and powered up her plasma energy.

"Don't blame my friend! I was the one who trapped her in there! If you want to pick on someone, then try picking on me, Ice for brains!" Volcana sent out a massive wave of plasma heat towards Iceman, who created an ice dome to protect himself. The heat melted the ice instantly, and Iceman soon started to melt, until only his head remained. Iceman didn't look bothered by this, and raised an ice-brow. "This won't even slow me down. I'll just reform from the moisture from the air." Iceman smirked, until Volcana matched his look with a grin of her own. "Then let's make your job a little more difficult, Frosty! Firestar, I'm gonna need your help!" Volcana held out her hand for Firestar to take it. Angelica walked up to Marsha, and took her hand with a smile, and nod. The two joined their powers, and the combined plasma, and microwave energies burned up most of the moisture in the atmosphere in the area, leaving Iceman as a little puddle on the ground.

Volcana, and Firestar turned to stare at the dome, when they saw dark storm clouds looming overhead. "Let's go, and meet up with the others. I don't want to be around an angry Ororo when she gets out of that dome!" Firestar said shivering a little at the thought. Marsha nodded, and they both hurried over to the main campus of the school to regroup with their teammates.

_**At another location on the School grounds**_

_"I...shoulda...let the kid...*wheeze*...have a go...at...her...*gack!*...enough of this crap!" _Taskmaster struggled to reach for a pouch on his utility belt. Psylocke felt him struggling, and applies more pressure on his neck with her thighs. "_Vision's...going...black...come on!...Yes!" _Taskmaster presses a small device on the upper part of Psylocke's leg. A surge of energy pulses through her nervous system, temporarily shutting down her motor controls and her legs slacken enough for Taskmaster to free himself from her hold. Taskmaster is taking in huge breaths of air into his lungs, and coughing while doing so. He looks over his shoulder, and sees the shocked eyes of Psylocke, who was darting her eyes around frantically, but could do little else. "Your wondering if it's permanent, right? Blink once for yes, twice for no." Psylocke blinked once. "You'll be moving about in an hour, maybe two." Psylocke glanced at Taskmaster's sidearm with worry. Taskmaster noticed this. "What? Oh. You think I'm gonna off you. I'm a mercenary. If someone paid me to kill you...yeah, there would be one less mutant babe to make the X-Kiddies hit puberty on campus." Taskmaster grinned when Psylocke managed to frown slightly, and glare at him.

"Your already fighting off the paralysis? Nice. I can see why that midget headmaster keeps you around, besides your obvious...assets. Heh-heh-heh!" Psylocke has a look of rage, and Taskmaster has a large grin. "I'd love to stay, but my new student is probably up to his armpits in trouble and as his teacher, it's up to me to save his ass. _Dewa mata." _Taskmaster turns around and starts walking away, waving his hand as he leaves.

Taskmaster picked up the pace as he neared the main campus building that was more like a mansion than a school. He saw two people approaching out of the corner of his eye, and it was two of his teammates, Firestar, and Volcana. Taskmaster waved to get their attention. "Ladies! Glad you could join the party. What happened with the two X-Clowns? Did ya take care of them?" Firestar glowered at Taskmaster for insulting her friends, but let it drop to give him a quick answer. "We need to find the others, and get out of here quickly! Volcana managed to trap Storm, but it won't take her long to free herself, and once she is she'll help Iceman regain his ice form." Taskmaster nodded, and the group of three entered the building once Volcana used her plasma form to melt a large hole in the reinforced metal blocking the doorway. As the three teammates walked through the corridor, they could hear the sounds of a battle taking place not far off inside the mansion.

Taskmaster slowed to a stop, and this got Firestar, and Volcana to stare back at him questioningly. "What's wrong, Tasky? You aren't getting cold feet, are you?" Volcana asked and tilted her head to the side. "One. Don't call me 'Tasky'...two...It occurred to me that one guest has been fashionably late to the party." Taskmaster looks around at the large area they walked into. "Ladies...if you don't mind...TURN UP THE HEAT!" Taskmaster points to a dark corner of the room, and Volcana and Firestar send intense heat blasts in that part of the room. "AIIIIIEEEEE!" They all hear a loud scream, and a figure leaps from the darkness, and throws off her yellow jacket that is on fire. The figure is the last X-Man on campus, and current vampire known as Jubilee. She now has burns on most of her face, and very little hair left on her head. Some of her black form fitting leotard is in tatters, and she is breathing heavily with her fangs showing.

"Oh my God! Jubilee! I'm sorry!" Firestar was about to rush over to her friend to see if she was going to be alright, when Taskmaster quickly grabs her shoulder to stop her. "Ya gotta be kidding me, Red! She's a vamp, and vamps are notoriously hard to kill...look!" Firestar watched as Jubilee's skin regrew, and her face and hair were restored to her previous complexion. "See. We need ta barbeque this thing before it can sink it's fangs inta us." Taskmaster took out his sidearm, and refilled the chamber with special ammunition. Volcana saw what type of ammo he was going to use, Taskmaster noticed her glancing at the bullets, and grinned. "Silver bullets. Just the thing to get rid of this pesky X-Wannabe." Taskmaster brought his attention back to Jubilee, who was hissing angrily, and turning to mist. "Oh, great. It's one of those. You two keep sending out the heat. That will lure it out in the open. Then, I kill me a bloodsucker!" Taskmaster frowned when Firestar shook her head. "No. I'm not going to kill a friend!" Taskmaster looked at Firestar like she was crazy. "Never let a Vamp live to grow stronger, and take you out of the game. You're nuts if you think I'm gonna pull my punches with one of them!"

Volcana glanced back, and forth at her two bickering teammates and pouted slightly at being ignored. She felt something behind her, and her survival instincts kicked in as she increased the heat and intensity of her corona surrounding her form. The presence hissed when she was discovered before turning back into mist, and disappearing. "There! You see! She almost got the drop on Volcana! If your not gonna help kill this bitch, then stand aside and let us do it!" Firestar glared at Taskmaster, but didn't stop him when he motioned for Volcana to pepper the room with plasma blasts. "Sorry, Firestar. She's scary, and I don't wanna be on her lunch menu." Volcana continued to blast away, and a fire began to spread throughout the room. The heat, and flames were too much for Jubilee, and she returned from her mist form back into her humanoid one. "There we go...now hold still little vampy. Gotcha!" Taskmaster aimed for Jubilee's head, and pulled the trigger, but at the last moment Firestar pushed his arms and made him miss the shot.

Taskmaster watched as Jubilee smiled at Firestar with her fangs showing, before she disappeared into the shadows. Taskmaster was livid, and he glared daggers at Firestar. "The hell was that, huh?! Are you in that much of a hurry to die?! You just let that Vamp get away! What if she targets the others, did you think about that when you were on top of your little soapbox?! You're gonna get all of us killed!" Taskmaster was grinding his teeth, and staring with venom down at Firestar, who looked conflicted.

Volcana decided to separate the two in her stone form. "Enough, Tasky! Can't you see she feels bad about it?! What's done is done! We just gotta make sure the vampire lady doesn't hurt any of the others, and all leave here in one piece. Now, let's find the rest of the team, Okay?" Volcana gave Taskmaster a look telling him she meant business. Taskmaster grunted his acceptance, and turned to walk away. "Fine. Let's get out of this dump before the place comes down on our heads." Volcana smiled, and took Firestar's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. They all made it to another section of the building and witnessed first hand the rest of their team fighting three members of the X-Men. Volcana grinned, and waved excitedly at her friends. "Mary, Spidey, Mamby, Dansey, Catsy, Red She-Hulksy! We made it! Over here!" Beast, Marvel Girl, and Frenzy almost face planted when they heard her nicknames for their group. Dansen, Mamba, Black Cat, and Red She-Hulk all had huge sweat drops forming on the back of their heads, and wearing deadpan expressions.

Titania's cheeks were puffed out, and there was a dark blush forming on them. She was trembling, and had to use her two gloved hands from laughing out loud. Unfortunately, Frenzy took that moment to deck Titania in the face with a super-powered hay-maker that sent her flying through one of the undamaged walls. "No, Mary!" Volcana glared hard at Frenzy who shrugged her shoulders. "She should've kept her eyes on her opponent." "I couldn't have said it better myself." Frenzy turned her head at the voice, and received a powerful punch to the stomach that had Frenzy dry heaving on her knees. Red She-Hulk smirked, and grabbed Frenzy by the front of her outfit, and threw her over her shoulder, only for Frenzy's flight to be stopped in mid air by Marvel Girl's telekinesis.

Spider-Man was watching Beast and he knew that the Avengers, or more X-Men would be backing them up very soon, so if they were to make it out of here...the time is now! Peter gave a signal with his hands to Taskmaster in the shape of an 'A' and pointed to the ceiling. Taskmaster got the message, and tapped some buttons on the belt buckle of his utility belt. Peter then helped Titania to her feet, and whispered to her. "Mary, we're pulling out. I need a distraction." Titania looked down at her boyfriend, and flashed him a big grin. "Say no more, Lover. One distraction...coming up!"

Titania grabbed Peter, and started making out with him. Spider-Man is shocked at first, but he slowly starts succumbing to Titania's deep kisses, and she smirked when she felt an area of his anatomy rising to attention. _"Mmmm...My little man is gifted, in more ways than one." _

The X-Men were dumbfounded at what they were seeing. Beast was blinking rapidly, and Marvel Girl was pointing at them with a blush, and a shaking finger. Frenzy whistled. "Damn! That's one for the record books. Scott was too much of a prude to ever kiss me like that." Frenzy said with her hands on her hips, and shaking her head.

The distraction was working a little too well for Peter, and if he had to move away from Titania, there would be a rather noticeable problem. _"Mary...why...hmm...are you...oook...now that's cheating...oooh...come on! This is embarrassing!" _Peter looked around at his teammates over Titania's shoulder and the women were blushing when Titania ended the kiss, and moved out of the way giggling at Peter trying to hide his erection. "_This is easily the most humiliating moment of my short life."_

Suddenly, a section of the roof of the mansion was blasted open by lasers, and the Taskmaster's modified Quinjet descended down through the hole in the roof. "Thank God!" Peter shouts, and grabs Titania by the waist, and shoots a web-line, and swings them up to the Quinjet's open hatch. Spider-Man swallowed what little pride he has left, and shot web-lines at all of his team that couldn't fly or reach the hatch. The X-Men recovered from the shocking sight, and Marvel Girl was about to use her Telekinesis to bring down the spacecraft. Firestar, and Volcana saw this, and sent intense heat blasts at Rachel forcing her to put a telekinetic bubble around herself to protect her from the attacks.

Taskmaster grabbed one of the web-lines and started climbing up. Red She Hulk took Mamba, and Dansen by the waist, and jumped up to the hatch with Peter blushing under his mask when all of them started giggling as they passed him. _"My life is over." _The young clone thought dejectedly. Peter quickly snapped out of his depression when he heard Felicia calling for help. Peter went to the open hatch and saw that Beast had Black Cat restrained, and Firestar, and Volcana were too busy keeping Marvel Girl back to assist her.

"Spider-Man! You will cease this foolishness now, and surrender yourselves to our custody!" Beast growled out, and showed that Black Cat was his hostage. Peter was getting angry seeing the X-Man manhandling his partner, and the lenses on his cowl started glowing red. "We're partners, and you will not separate us!" Felicia's form started to glow red with telekinetic energy, freeing her from Beast's grip, as she floated up into Peter's waiting arms. Spider-Man hugged Felicia to him, forgetting that he still had his problem. This caused Felicia to blush scarlet. "Spider...your definitely bigger than your Dad." Peter blushed, and pulled Cat away when he realized. "Cat! I'm sorry!" Then the young clone remembered that there were two of his teammates still fighting the X-Men.

"Just give me a second to get Volcana, and Firestar on board." Spider-Man can still feel his new ability, and his lenses glow red once more, and both Volcana, and Firestar are lifted up, and into the hatch, that closes shut behind them. Taskmaster sees that everyone is present, and lifts off, and the Quinjet takes to the skies, and quickly soars away from the X-Men's school for the Black Cat's underground hideout.

Peter immediately covers up his erection in front of his teammates. Volcana smiles down at Peter with a small blush. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of Spidey. Your a healthy young man, and that's proof of it." Volcana finished by kissing Peter lightly on his masked cheek. Volcana walked over to sit next to Titania, and started giggling. Firestar tried, and failed to avert her gaze from the thing Peter was trying to hide. She blushed heavily, and rushed to find a seat. Peter's head dropped, and then he slowly gazed up at his only male role model for advice. Taskmaster glanced over at his student, and shivered. "You mind not pointing that thing at me, Junior? I don't swing that way."

Peter retreated over into a corner seat, away from all of his female teammates. _"I guess things could be worse." _The young clone's thoughts drifted off after that. If Peter wasn't so distracted by recent events, he would've noticed a slight buzzing of his spider-sense coming from a mist cloud that disappeared into one of the Quinjet's ventilation ducts.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 9 Complete! The winner of the poll for the team name is: The Renegades! Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll! : D The Renegades were able to escape the X-Men, but picked up a stowaway. What will this mean for the team? Will Taskmaster make good on his threat, and what will young Peter do? **_

_**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review! (^-^)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 10 - Dichotomy**_

_**West Side of New York - Black Cat's Underground Safe-House**_

"What took you guys so damn long?! You've still got me tied up in my own coils. and I gotta go!" Constrictor is making wiggling motions on the floor, and wincing with his face scrunched up.

The Team were just coming out of the tunnels leading to the main area of the safe-house when they heard Constrictor shouting at them. Taskmaster gave a deadpan look to his friend. "We were only gone for 3 hours tops...you telling me you couldn't hold it for that long? You should see a doctor, Frank." Constrictor gave a pleading look to Taskmaster. "Come on, man! Just get me to a bathroom!" Taskmaster sighed, and turned to look at the team. "This won't take long, and Frank's still on probation...so I won't untie him." Taskmaster turned, and walked over to Constrictor and picked him off the floor. The others watched as Taskmaster ignored Constrictor's rantings, and disappeared down a corridor leading to the washrooms.

The other members of the team made themselves comfortable, and relaxed on the couch or entered the kitchen to get something to eat. Dansen was still nursing her broken ankle from their fight with the X-Men, but the cast of webbing helped take some of the strain off of her injury. Mamba joined her on the couch, and stretched her arms up over her head, and lightly moaning. "I haven't used my Darkforce powers so much in one day. I'm a little sore, and could use a back massage." Mamba sent a playful look at Peter, who was sitting across from her in one of the reclining chairs with Felicia's laptop typing on it's keyboard. Dansen glanced over to see Mamba pouting at being ignored, and snickered with a gloved hand over her mouth. Both Titania, and Black Cat leaned on the back of the reclining chair, and stared down at the laptop's screen. "What did you need my laptop for, Spider?" Peter took a moment to look up at Felicia, and Titania. "I'm hacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe to get more information about my mother. I had to disable Beast's portable Cerebra on the way back so the X-Men couldn't track us here." The young clone's fingers danced across the keyboard, as he used the Tinkerer's program to gain access to their classified data.

Images of Selene appeared on the screen, along with detailed information on how long she had been alive. Titania, and Felicia gasped when they saw this. "Spider...your mom was alive for 17,000 years!" Titania watched as Peter kept reading the files at an amazing speed. Peter took off his mask, and gripped the ends of the laptop with shaking hands. "No...so many deaths. She sacrificed a million mutant souls...her blood flows in me...Jackal!" Peter sits up quickly, and fires the laptop with all of his strength against a wall, shattering it to bits. "RRRRAAAA!" Before the young clone can continue his emotional tirade, Titania wraps her arms around him in a bear hug from behind. The sound of the laptop impacting the wall brings Red She-Hulk, Volcana, and Firestar running from the kitchen. "What's going on?" Red She-Hulk asked. "What's wrong with Spidey, Mary?" Volcana had a sad face when she noticed the hurt look in Peter's unique eyes. Firestar watched as Spider-Man struggled to free himself from Titania's hold. "Whatever it was must've had something to do with the mission." Firestar said to Volcana, who nodded when Peter reacted to her mentioning of the mission.

Dansen, and Mamba were worried for the young clone, and Felicia walked over in front of him, and placed her slender gloved hands on his cheeks. Peter stopped his struggling for a moment to look into Felicia's eyes. "_Why do you look at me with such compassion, Felicia?! I'm the son of a monster! Why do any of you still want anything to do with me!" _Peter tried turning his head away from Cat's blue eyes, but she kept his head steady and continued to stare into his eyes. "Spider. You can't help who your parents are. Listen to me. They. are. not. you. You have their abilities, yes...but it's what you do with them that will define who you will become in the future. Remember when you came to me for answers? Your father would've went somewhere else for help, but you came to me." Felicia smiled with warmth at Peter, who couldn't look away from her eyes. "Your here with us...all of us. We're with you, Spider." Felicia finished, and hugged Peter tightly from the front. All of the emotions that the young clone was holding in came rushing out at once, and he cried as Titania changed her hold on Peter to a hug, and kissed the young clone's cheek, and neck in a comforting way.

The other women of the Team were touched by the scene in front of them. Red She-Hulk was holding a tearing up Firestar by her shoulders from behind, as she smiled over at the clone. Volcana had tears streaming down her face, and rushed over to them, and began hugging them all fiercely.

Mamba, and Dansen were trying, and failing to hide their emotions, and soon joined Firestar in tearing up at the scene. Taskmaster was leaning against the entry way of the kitchen, with Constrictor grumbling and seated on the floor next to Taskmaster. "Teen drama. *feh!* Your team is one big load of estrogen, Tony! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Taskmaster whacked Constrictor on the back of his head with his circular shield that he retrieved before leaving the school. "Shut the hell up, Frank. Junior's got issues with his 'parents'. My teammates are helping the kid get over it. Simple as that." Constrictor growled at Taskmaster, who glared down at Constrictor and this stopped him from saying anything else.

Titania felt Peter slacken in her embrace, and stared down to see that he was asleep. "_My poor little man. You've been through so much. Don't worry, Lover. Your Titania will take care of you." _Titania glanced over at a worried Volcana. "Marsha, he's just exhausted from everything. He'll be alright." Titania put a gloved hand over on Volcana's shoulder, while supporting Peter up with her right arm. Volcana looked relieved at the news, and sighed holding a hand to her chest. Felicia was stroking Peter's left cheek softly with a gloved hand and smiling at his sleeping face. Titania growled, and pulled Peter away, and hugged him to her chest with his head nestled between her large breasts.

"Don't get any ideas, Alleycat! He's mine, and it's gonna stay that way!" Felicia stood her ground, with her hands on her hips, and glared back at Titania. "I was having a moment with MY partner, and I don't see a ring on your finger, so Spider's fair game!" Volcana took the young clone from Titania, which caused her to look at her friend in surprise. "Marsha...what..." Before she could say anything more, Volcana held up a hand. "Mary, poor Spidey's tired. Shouldn't we get him to bed now?" Titania gained a feral smirk, as she stared over at a seething Black Cat. "Your right, Marsha. I should get my boyfriend to our shared bed." Red She-Hulk strides over, and decided to get involved in the conversation. "I doubt he'll get much sleep if he were to share a bed with you Titania. What were your words exactly? Oh yes, something about him walking bow legged for a week?"

Titania was starting to lose her temper at all of the women trying to stop her from getting some snuggle time with her boyfriend. "This is different! My little man needs comforting, and I'll be the one to give him all he could ever need!" Dansen coughed loudly into her hand, getting everyone to turn their heads to stare at her. "This bickering is pointless. Spider-Man should be placed in a room of his own to ensure he gets the rest that he needs." Dansen's eyes lingered on Peter's face, and gained a small blush. Titania, and Felicia's eyes narrowed at the former exotic dancer. Mamba draped her arms over Dansen's shoulders, and looked around at the assembled women. "She's right, you know. He won't get any sleep with you playing tug of war with him in bed." Mamba giggled softly at the mental image in her head. Dansen huffed, and moved carefully out of Mamba's arms. "I didn't ask for you to touch me, Mamba. We are not friends, so don't act so familiar with me." Mamba pouted, but soon grinned at Dansen. "I can feel your warming up to me. Don't be so shy Dansen!" Mamba went to glomp Dansen, who moved out of the way at the last minute.

Firestar moved to sit on one of the couches, and decided to turn on the TV while the others were having their argument. Angelica started channel surfing, until she came to a channel showing the X-Men's School. "Everyone! There showing the Jean Grey School on the news!" Firestar shouted, and the whole team gathered in front of the flat-screen television with Peter snuggled in Volcana's arms with her gently stroking his hair with her left hand. Titania stood next to her, and sighed. _"Marsha's getting a little clingy with my man, but I can't be mad at her. It's just in her nature." _Titania thought, before bringing her attention back to the TV, where a reporter was standing at the gates of the X-Men's School.

_"This is Pamela Brant reporting live from the Jean Grey School of Higher Learning. Hours earlier, there was a confrontation between a team of super-humans lead by the alleged imposter Spider-Man, and the mutant group known as the X-Men that took place on the grounds of this school. There were no injuries to the students, who were on a field trip at the time. The group's goal of invading the mutant school is unknown, but there has already been an outcry from the mutant community denouncing the unprovoked attack. However, the anti-mutant group 'The Friends of Humanity' have given their full support to this team. Their leader, Graydon Creed said, and this is a direct quote: "I will personally pay this groups legal bills if they are taken in by the authorities. Such heroes deserve no less than the best to represent them, to see that they are cleared of all charges." _

"I need a shower after listening to that." Red She-Hulk said as she held her red arms around her upper body, and ran her hands down her arms. Everyone nodded at this, as they continued to listen to the report.

_"We approached one of the senior X-Men Dr. Henry McCoy to get the X-Men's side of the story, but he had refused to comment. As you can see, there was extensive damage done to the school's grounds, and to the school itself. {Pamela looks over, and sees a small gruff looking man smoking a cigar with a angry scowl on his face.} Oh! There is the Headmaster of the School now! Excuse me! Sir! Could we get an interview with you?" {Wolverine glared hard at the woman, and popped the middle adamantium claw on his right hand at her, and then growled loudly. Pamela turned around quickly, and looked nervous with sweat forming on her forehead.}_

_"The Headmaster seems to be busy at the moment, perhaps he will consent to being interviewed at a later time. {Pamela gulped} "*Ahem* The always vocal, and outspoken owner of the Daily Bugle J. Jonah Jameson had this to say about the recent events at the school, and the alleged imposter Spider-Man's involvement." _

_{The Television showed J. Jonah Jameson in his office seated behind his desk with a frown, before slamming a fist down on top of his desk, causing it to shake somewhat.} "Are you telling me that there is another Spider-Man out there terrorizing a school of all things?! Where are they all coming from, and who is the evil mastermind who keeps creating these monstrosities?! I am personally putting a bounty on this Spider-Man! 2 million dollars to the man, or woman who can bring in this menace...dead or alive!" {Jameson finished, and smirked at the camera. Pamela then told Jameson that the other Spider-Man was returning from Symkaria with Silver Sablinova to New York.} "*Cough* *Hack* What did you say?! That Wall Crawling weasel is coming back?!" {Jameson almost choked on his cigar at the news.} "Yes, Mr. Jameson. Will the bounty be extended to this Spider-Man as well?" {Jameson takes a moment to recover, and straightens his tie} "Of course Ms. Brant! I'll double the amount to...er...4 million dollars to be rid of both of those Web-Head's!" {Jameson almost looked in pain from having to double the bounty.} _

_{The footage returned to Pamela standing outside the gates of the X-Men's school.} "The NYPD released a statement that they do not endorse Mr. Jameson's actions, and requested that he leave this matter in the hands of the authorities, to which Jameson refused. Silver Sablinova's private jet should be arriving at John F. Kennedy International Airport within the hour. We will have live coverage when they touch down, and hopefully get an interview with the costumed vigilante." _

Firestar switched off the flat-screen television, and looked at her team. "Is it wrong to wish that Jameson would've swallowed that smelly cigar of his?" Red She-Hulk shook her head. "Nope. I was picturing stuffing his whole supply of cigars down his throat." Dansen had one arm folded under her breasts, and the other reached up with her hand on the side of her right cheek. "Jameson has always made it his personal mission to ruin Spider-Man. It's a wonder he doesn't just join in with Spider-Man's Rogue's Gallery."

A large smacking sound could be heard, that caused a small shock-wave to be felt within the group. Titania was gritting her teeth in anger, and punched the inside palm on her other hand. Mary has a vengeful look in her eyes. "He's dead! I'm gonna kill that cigar chomping little worm! There won't be enough of him left to scrape up with a spoon!" Felicia got in front of Titania, and held up her gloved hands. "Titania! Calm Down! As much as I'd like to see Jameson groveling for his life, we can't risk being exposed right now! The X-Men are after us, the Avengers too, and the NPYD as well."

"Sable's goon squad are after Junior too. So we need to make our moves count, and not run off half cocked. That's what Jameson wants. To draw the kid out in the open." Taskmaster said looking over at Titania with his arms crossed over his chest. Titania felt someone gently grab one of her hands. She was about to yell, then she saw it was Volcana with a now awake Peter next to her.

Peter smiled at his girlfriend with slightly puffy eyes, and took her other hand. "Mary, Taskmaster's right. He's trying to goad me into action. He's a bully in the truest sense of the word, and he has to force others to do his dirty work for him. For me Mary, just drop it for now." Titania took deep breaths, and squeezed both Peter, and Volcana's hands to calm herself. "Okay. For you, Lover. Just this once, I'll let that flat topped little piece of excrement go for now." Peter smiled, and kissed Titania which turned into a make out session with her moaning in approval. The kiss ended with both of them panting for breath. Volcana blushed with her hands on her cheeks in excitement.

"Yay! Spidey's feeling better!" Volcana glomped a surprised Peter, and hugged him closely to her chest, and got him to blush heavily. Titania tapped her booted foot, and stared at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Marsha...what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Volcana looked down at Peter's blushing face, and hugged him closer causing his head to disappear into her cleavage. "He's just so huggable, Mary! He's like my very own little Spidey plushy!" Volcana winked at Titania with her tongue sticking out playfully. Titania looked over at Volcana with a serious expression. "I haven't seen you so enamored with a man like this since Owen. You like my boyfriend that much?" Volcana had a bashful look, and nodded cutely at Titania. Titania huffed, and turned her head. "Fine. We share, but I'm his first...in everything, got it?" Volcana nodded with enthusiasm, and rushed over to hug her friend with Peter sandwiched between the two. "Oh, thank you Mary! Your a wonderful friend!" Peter was starting to suffocate under the double assault of their breast squeezing his head.

Constrictor was sitting there with a dumbfounded look, and a dribble of blood coming down his nose. He shook his head, and then glared angrily over at the young clone. "Why does that little punk get to live every man's dream?! Why can't that be me nuzzled in the pillowy feel of their massive jugs?!" Taskmaster chuckled at his friend, which got him to redirect his glare at Taskmaster. "You just answered your own question, Frank. The Kid's got that unassuming charm that just draws them in without him doing anything to encourage it. Just watch. The fireworks are about to begin. Heh-heh-heh!" Taskmaster smirks as he watches Black Cat, and several of the other costumed women trying to separate the two from the young clone.

"Spider can't breathe in there!" Felicia gasps, and rushes over, and begins to pull the two from embracing to get Peter free from inside. Red She-Hulk decides to help out, and pulls on Titania's arms and Peter plops down on the floor taking deep breaths of air into his lungs. Firestar, Mamba, and Dansen come over to help Spider-Man back to his feet. Peter has a look of confusion, and asked Titania and Volcana a question that's foremost on his mind. "What did you mean by sharing me, Mary?" Peter asks tilting his head to the side. Titania blushed, and grinned widely at Peter. "Lover, meet you other girlfriend, and my bestie Volcana!" Volcana blushed, and walked up to Peter smiling. "Your so cute! Mary, and I are going to share you! *giggle* That means we're both your girfriend's now!" Volcana skips around the young clone of Spider-Man and kisses his cheek.

"_What the?! Share me? Is that even legal? Wait! Memories...the memories of the original might have the answer!" _Peter had a glazed look in his eyes, as he searched in his mind for anything on this subject. _"Harem...they actually have those in the world today?! What do I do? I can barely handle the advances of Titania, and now I have another girlfriend?!" _Peter remembers the recent events before they boarded the Quinjet. _"I'm doomed." _Peter returned from his inner monologue to see Felicia arguing with Titania, and Taskmaster laughing, and grinning at him. Peter sent a glare his way, before focusing on the arguing duo.

"Wait! Why do you get to decide who Spider dates, and who becomes his girlfriend? He was my partner first!" Black Cat hissed at a smirking Titania, who brought her friend Volcana in and hugged her to the side of her body. "Marsha's been my friend since we were younger, and I trust her with our man! You still have feelings for the other Spider-Man, so you might end up breaking my little man's heart if you leave him for that guy!" Felicia looked like somebody slapped her in the face when Titania revealed her accusation.

"My feelings for Older Spider are in the past, and my partner treats me better and respects me! I would never betray that trust he's shown me!" Titania was taken aback from the anger that Black Cat was showing in her blue eyes toward her. Volcana tapped her friend Titania on her arm, and had a pouty look with her bottom lip quivering. "Mary...Catsy means what she's saying. Can we give her a chance?" Titania glances at her friend, and frowns. "Not until I see with my own eyes that she won't go running back to the Web-Head." Volcana was about to speak, when she was interrupted by Titania. "No exceptions." Volcana pouted, but nodded her head.

The young clone was walking over to talk to his partner, when Felicia turned and rushed out of the room with her gloved hands over her face. Peter frowned at Titania, who shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, Lover. I have to be certain of her intentions. She's broken a lot of hearts over the years, and I don't want yours to be one of them." Peter nodded his head. "I know your trying to protect me, and I love that about you, but Cat's my partner and she's hurting now. Please understand, Mary. She was the first person in the entire world that gave me a chance. I have to go talk to her." Peter stared at his girlfriend with conviction, that had Titania's eyes soften as she nodded. Volcana glomped Peter from behind, and nuzzled her face in his hair. "Oh, Spidey! I think I'm falling hard for you! Go, and bring Catsy back to us!" Volcana smiled when Peter nodded and ran to where Felicia retreated to.

After the young clone left, Red She-Hulk, Firestar, Mamba, and Dansen all surrounded Titania, and Volcana with grinning faces. "How bold of you...a harem and a Spider caught in your web." Dansen said with a smirk. Mamba sashayed around Dansen, and has her left hand on Dansen's waist, that earns her a cold glare from Dansen. "I've had no luck with the men that I dated. This idea sounds like the perfect solution to my problem! Is there room for one more?" Mamba gave a side glance to Dansen. "Maybe two?" Mamba smirked when she saw a pink dusting on Dansen's cheeks.

The costumed women in the group hear a moan of agony, and turn their heads at once to see Constrictor flat on his back in a pool of blood coming from his nose with Taskmaster holding his sides in laughter. Everyone gave Taskmaster a deadpan look. "What? This is funny as hell, and you know it!"

_**Author's note: Chapter 10 Complete! Jubilee still hasn't been discovered yet. What is she up to, and will Peter be able to convince Cat to stay on the team? What will happen with the harem situation? Find out in the next chapter! ; D**_

_**Thanks for reading. I have a new story up on my profile page called "Warriors of Two Earths" that has some of the Avengers in the DC Universe. Check it out and let me know what you think of it in a review. : D **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 11 - Countdown to Chaos  
**_

_**John F. Kennedy International Airport - New York**_

A sleek silver colored private jet began to descend down toward the airport's runway, and deployed it's landing gear. The Jet touched down, and eventually slowed to a stop. A stairway was rolled toward the exit door by the airport's ground crew, and a crowd of news reporters came running in order to interview Spider-Man, and Silver Sable as soon as they would exit the aircraft.

The private jet's hatch starts to open, and a familiar red, and blue costume could be seen behind it, and Silver Sablinova was coming into view standing next to him. The crowd began to swarm, only to be held back by airport's security, and Silver's own security detail. The lenses on Peter's mask narrow, and he looks to the side to see Silver's right eye twitch when she sees the gathered crowd of reporters. "This is to be expected, but it still grates on my nerves to have these media vultures show up on your return to New York." Silver said with a frown as she stared at the reporters trying to swarm the security detail to make it past them.

Peter looked over at Silver Sable, and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "The price of being your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is to be used as cannon fodder by the press. Sorry about this Silver, but I can't stick around for the Q and A while your Wild Pack is hunting my look alike as we speak. I've got to find him first to get some answers." Silver sighs, and makes a shooing motion with her left hand. "I lost contact with my Wild Pack 42 hours ago. Go now, Spider. I will occupy this den of vipers while you make your escape." Silver turned her head to see Spider-Man smiling at her with the bottom of his mask uncovered. "Thanks Silver! Your the best!" Peter shot a web-line over at the airport's traffic control tower, and swung away with half of the reporters deciding to give chase to the Amazing Spider-Man. Silver walked down the steps, and gave a side glance at the disappearing form of Spider-Man with a small device appearing in her right hand with a screen and a red blip on it. Silver smiles with a knowing look. _"Spider, you are losing your touch. You didn't even notice me placing a tracking device on your costume. I will be at your side when you confront this other Spider-Man. If he is a threat to you, I will eliminate him!" _Silver's face gains a neutral expression, as the media's starts their questioning of her, and her relationship with Spider-Man.

_**West Side of New York - Black Cat's Underground Safe-House**_

The young clone of Spider-Man rushed down one of the safe-house's hallways to catch up to his partner Black Cat, who was distraught over Titania's accusation that she would leave him, and the team to return to the original Spider-Man's side. _"This whole situation has my head spinning! I have not one, but two girlfriends! From the memories I've seen of the original, he had some women interested in him, but none ever agreed to share him. Where does this leave me, and Cat? We've grown close in a small amount of time, and I trust her without question. I'm not sure what I'll say when I catch up to Cat...but I want her to stay with me...with us." _The young clone sprinted faster, and leaped high and somersaulted in mid air to land on his feet in front of a surprised Felicia. Peter held up his gloved hands, and spoke in a calm manner. "Felicia, please stop running. I don't believe that you would ever betray me. Can we talk?" The young clone took off his mask, and Felicia could see the sincerity on his face, and decided to listen to her partner.

"Okay, Spider. Let's go to my room, and we'll talk." Felicia sauntered down the hallway with a sway of her hips and waved with a slender hand toward the double doors of a large room near the end of the hall. Peter smiled, and nodded his head. They both walked into her spacious bedroom, and the young clone took in his surroundings. There was a large queen size bed with black silk sheets, and a mini bar in the corner with a jacuzzi visible from the adjoining bathroom with a walk in shower as well. Felicia's closet was filled with stylish outfits for every occasion, and Peter had never seen so many shoes in one place before in his short life.

Felicia moved through the room, and sat down on the edge of her bed. She looked over at a nervous Peter, and patted the bed with her right gloved hand to have Spider-Man sit next to her. The young clone walked over, and sat down to look directly into Felicia's blue eyes. Peter cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Felicia, I've only known you for a short time, but you've done so much for me, and I know I could never ask for a better partner than you." Felicia's smile turned into a large grin when the young clone started to blush a little under her gaze. "I'm still trying to figure everything out, and I have no experience in having one girlfriend, let alone two." Felicia frowned slightly when Peter mentioned girlfriends, but she motioned for him to continue. "Titania agreed with Volcana on this...and I'll admit I'm scared of messing up my relationship with you, and the rest of the team because of this harem situation." Peter hung his head, and his gloved hands were balled into fists and shaking on his upper legs. "I haven't had time to process everything that's happened, but I know that I want you Felicia as my partner, and my friend..."

Peter was cut off from saying anything else by Felicia's passionate kiss, and her slender arms wrapped tightly around Peter's shoulders. The young clone started responding to her kiss, and started running his gloved hands softly through Black Cat's long and full white hair. Felicia moaned approvingly into the kiss, and pulled Peter closer to her body, and pressed her well endowed breasts into his toned chest. Felicia started to run her hands under the top part of Peter's costume to lift it over his head, when she stopped suddenly getting the young clone's attention as she gave an apologetic look to him. "Mmmm...your a quick learner, Spider. I want our relationship to be more than just friends. I want our first time to be something special. I'll prove to that Amazon that your the only Spider for me!" Felicia rubbed sensuously against the young clone's back, and purred into his left ear causing him to shiver, and Black Cat giggled playfully at the large tent that formed in the lower half of Peter's tights. "Is that for me, Spider? Mmmm...no fair tempting me with this." Felicia ran a slender finger down Peter's length, getting a moan from the young clone. "Partner...I love the sound of your moaning voice so much!" Before Felicia could do anything more, the double door burst open to reveal Titania, Volcana, and the rest of the team staring at the Black Cat about to straddle a heavily blushing Spider-Man.

Titania growled lowly, and Volcana squealed and ran over to the two excitedly. "Catsy...are you Spidey's girlfriend now too? Now we can all share Spidey, and cuddle with him!" Volcana reached out, and hugged Peter tightly. "Oh!" Volcana said in surprise, as she looked down at what was rubbing her abdomen. Volcana blushed a bright red. "Spidey...it's so big!" Peter looked like he could die from embarrassment, and Taskmaster's laughter wasn't helping the situation. Mamba's eyes glazed over, and Dansen covered her face to hide her blush. "Best. Decision. Ever." Mamba said to Dansen with a grin on her face. Firestar gave Peter a bashful look, and turned her head away from staring at him with a noticeable blush on her cheeks. Red She-Hulk whistled, and grinned over at Peter. "Your even bigger than Bruce is when he transforms!" Red She-Hulk turns to smile over at Titania. "Good thing Umar never met Spidey here, or she'd make sure he never left her side." Titania huffed, and folded her arms over her generous breasts. "That skank isn't touching our man!" Peter's head sprung up, and stared over at his girlfriend with a neutral expression. "Mary...when you said 'our man'...you meant yourself, and Volcana...right?"

Titania began to fidget slightly under Peter's gaze, when Red She-Hulk walked over to him with Firestar, Mamba, and Dansen following her over. "We all decided to share you, and that includes me, Angel, Tanya, and Dansen. I can't speak for the others, but my love life has been one disaster after the other. I'd like a fresh start, and I like you and want to try this out." Red She-Hulk said with sincerity in her voice. Firestar shuffled her booted feet, and crossed her lower arms over her waist, and placed her gloved hands together. "Um...I'm not sure that I want to be in this kind of relationship, but I want to get to know you better. We're both mutants, so we can help each other, right?" Firestar smiled over at the young clone, and he smiled back and nodded to her. Mamba danced around Peter, and ran a gloved hand across his costumed back, and over to his chest. She winked at the young clone, and bounced on her heels causing her chest to bounce up and down. "I just want you to keep me warm in bed, and satisfied all night long!" Mamba received glares from the other costumed women on the team. "What? I was just being honest with my new man. You don't mind waking up tired, and sweaty with little old me?" Mamba ran her slender gloved fingers down Peter's chest, and abs and was stopped from going lower by Dansen who grabbed her hand with hers.

"That will be quite enough, Mamba. Spider-Man is clearly uncomfortable with your unwarranted advances. His problem has yet to subside, and your just making it worse." Dansen said, and wrapped Peter in a hug from behind, and pressing her assets into his back. Mamba put her hands on her hips, and looked over at Dansen with a smirk. "What's your reason for joining our harem, Dansen? Did you have a thing for his Dad, like Cat did?" Felicia glared lightly at Mamba, and Dansen scoffed at her. "No. To be completely honest, I have no romantic feelings at all for the original Spider-Man. I found his constant attempts at humor...annoying." Dansen squeezes the young clone closer to her, and whispers in his right ear. "Your different from him, and I want to be with you. These feelings I have cannot be explained, but I'm willing to share you if I must." Dansen finished, and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Hey! Spider-Breath! Don't go expecting me to give you a love confession!" Constrictor shouted out from the doorway with Taskmaster watching his student floundering with all of the female attention he was receiving. Taskmaster was about to laugh at Constrictor's joke, when he added. "Tony might though." Taskmaster grabbed Constrictor by the front of his suit, and had a dark shadow looming over his form. "Frank...let's have ourselves a little talk." Constrictor paled considerably, and started to struggle in Taskmaster's grip. "I was only joking, Tony! Honest!" Taskmaster started to chuckle sinisterly as he dragged Constrictor along the floor, away from the main group. "Hey! Help me, Spider-Man! Your a hero...right? Right?! HELP ME!" Constrictor shouted in a panic, before he and Taskmaster disappeared down one of the corridors of Felicia's Safe-House.

Everyone stared at the doorway where Taskmaster, and Constrictor once were. Red She-Hulk was the first to break the silence. "Taskmaster can handle his friend. Worse case scenario is he gets another whack from Taskmaster's shield to knock some sense into him." Felicia gasped, and this caused Peter to turn his head in her direction. "What is it, Cat?" The young clone asked his partner. "I just remembered about the package that's supposed to be delivered to another of my safe-houses by the Tinkerer's people, and that the papers with your new civilian identity are still at my apartment!" Felicia bit the end of her gloved thumb in frustration. Titania crossed the distance and leaned on one of the chairs in Felicia's bedroom. "Where's your other safe-house located Kitty-Cat?" Felicia grumbled something under her breath, and stared at her rival. "It's one of my older haunts, and none of the tunnels lead there. We have to go topside in order to reach it."

Volcana took a thinking pose with Peter sitting next to her and Cat on the bed. "Can we take Tasky's Quinjet? Is it very far?" Volcana asked Felicia. Black Cat had an uneasy look in her eyes as she stared at her teammates, and partner. "That's where things get a bit tricky. My old safe-house is located directly under the old site of the destroyed Avenger's Mansion." Everyone's eyes widened when Felicia revealed the location to them, and Peter shook his head. "There's no way we can go to retrieve it now. Is it something important, Cat?" Felicia smiled, and nodded over at the clone. "Yes, Spider. It's a present that I had Tinkerer modify just for you, and I don't want it falling into the wrong hands." Peter folded his costumed arms over his chest, and was deep in thought. After a minute or two, Peter looked up and grinned at Felicia. "Then we need to keep the group that goes topside small...a strike team that's fast, and can be stealthy enough to avoid detection." Volcana has her arm wrapped around Peter's waist, and her head is resting on his right shoulder, as she looked up smiling at his blushing face. "What about Catsy's folder with your new name, Spidey? Who's gonna go to the apartment for it?"

Dansen took this moment to speak to Spider-Man. "Your webbing has done wonders for my ankle, Love. I know that I can use my powers to their fullest. I suggest that a team consisting of you, myself, Black Cat, and Red She-Hulk go to pick up your present while Volcana, Titania, Mamba, and Firestar will leave to get the manilla envelope from Cat's apartment." Dansen smirks when she sees Mamba pout at not being selected for Spider-Man's team by her. "What about Taskmaster, and Constrictor...well more for Taskmaster." Spider-Man amended with a frown thinking about their pseudo team member. "Someone needs to guard the safe-house to make sure it isn't compromised. We won't be taking the Quinjet, and I don't trust Constrictor even a little bit to leave him unattended again."

"I can disguise the four of us with my Darkforce powers. That way, we can sneak into the apartment, and grab the folder without anyone bothering us." Mamba stated with a confident smile. "I like it. Wow. I'm learning so much from being on this team with all you amazing women." The young clone said getting smiles from all of his teammates. "Now we just need a team name...something that would fit with our unique backgrounds."

"How about the Mighty Revengers?" Red She-Hulk said leaning down with her arms draped over Titania's shoulders getting her to snort in derision. "Yeah, right! It's sounds like an Avengers knock off name...next!" Red She-Hulk stuck her tongue out at Titania, who laughed at the gesture. "Sensational Outsiders?" Angelica suggested. "Pass...anyone got anything else?" Mamba looked around at the other members of the team, and Peter decided to give out his choice in a team name. "What do you all think of 'The Renegades' for our team's name? We're on the run from so many groups, and we don't answer to anyone." Titania grinned, and brought her boyfriend into a hug. "Looks, and Brains. We picked a winner with you, Lover!" Everyone agreed that their team name is now known as The Renegades.

Taskmaster returned to Felicia's bedroom with Constrictor, who had a haunted look on his face. "Well, Frank here learned his lesson. What's the situation, Junior?" Peter looked over at Taskmaster, and explained what they were going to be doing, and told him their team name.

"Sure, why not? Renegades describes us, and will let others know that we take crap from nobody! Good job, Kid." Taskmaster looks around suddenly, and plays it off as getting a kink out of his neck. "Yeah, I'll babysit Frank here until you all return. Don't worry. The place with still be here when you get back." Peter had a questioning look at Taskmaster for a moment before he nodded over at his teacher. "Okay, but we should have a way to signal each other if we run into any trouble." Taskmaster reached a gloved hand into one of the pouches on his utility belt, and pulled out two transceivers that hook around the outer ear, and handed one to Spider-Man, and the other one to Titania. "There. Now you lovebirds can contact each other in case of emergency." Titania stood behind Taskmaster and slapped him on the back of his head, making his eyes bug out in pain. "Uggghhh! Kid, are you sure you wanna put yourself in her hands? If this is her idea of a love tap, I'd hate to see how you'd look the morning after her 'snuggling time'." Taskmaster ducks under another swing of Titania's hand and runs off laughing. Constrictor watches Taskmaster running off, and looks up at an angry Titania cracking her knuckles looking down at him. _"Tony...you ass! I'll get you for this!"_

The Renegades split up into different tunnels with the young clone of Spider-Man's group heading for the old Avengers Mansion location, and Titania's team took the tunnel to get as close to Black Cat's apartment as possible.

Taskmaster watched the two teams depart into the tunnels, and clicked a button on his belt. his costume morphed into light body armor with protection for his neck and other vital areas. "Come on out, Vamp! I know you snuck aboard my Quinjet, and you were waiting for your time to strike!" Taskmaster brings out his sidearm with silver bullets loaded into the chamber. Dark mist started to form around the armed mercenary, and unknown to the slowly forming Vampire Jubilee, Taskmaster had freed Constrictor from his own adamantium coils before the rest of his team left for the tunnels. Constrictor is currently hidden from their view, and was told to wait in a backup capacity by Taskmaster.

_"Sorry Tony, it's every man for himself in this business! That Vamp is gonna suck you dry, and afterwards I'll tell th____e_ Spider-Punk that I valiantly tried to save your life! HA! That'll get the rookie Spider-Man all misty eyed...then I'll be running this outfit!" 

"You, and your team laid waste to the school...but I heard a lot about Spider-Man's clone from the others by eavesdropping in on their conversations. If all you wanted was help, you could've come to us and asked properly." Jubilee said with her red eyes taking in every movement Taskmaster made. Taskmaster scoffed. "Your telling me that Junior could've walked right into your school, and you wouldn't have called the Avengers, or the NYPD? You think I'm some rookie in diapers?! I know how the world works...isn't that right, Frank!" Taskmaster shouted while looking at Constrictor's hiding spot.

_"The Hell?! How did he know I was gonna let him twist in the wind?! Okay...plan B then!" _Constrictor slowly walked out from his hiding place, and glared over at Taskmaster. "Hey, Vamp girl! If you were observing everything...then you know they had me as a prisoner here! Let's both take this guy out and leave this place together!" Jubilee gives Constrictor the stink eye, and shakes her head. "You've got to be kidding. Not a chance snake face!" Jubilee flipped Constrictor off, and Taskmaster laughed out loud. "Howzabout that, Frank? I'm actually beginning to respect this Vamp! Don't get me wrong...I'm still gonna kill you, but I'll make it quick and painless."

The three combatants began to circle each other, and the winner of this match-up will decide the future of the Renegades.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 11 Complete! Thanks for the favs, and follows, and now onto the reviews:**_

_**The Tell-Tale Man - Volcana, and the other costumed women in young Peter's life have made their intentions known. Young Spidey's life is getting more interesting. lol ; D**_

_**smarcelsmail - Young Peter will find out his new alter ego, and civilian identity in the next chapter. : )**_

_**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought about the chapter in a review. Until next time. (^-^)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 13 - Trials and Triumphs Part 2**_

_**New York - The Bar With No Name**_

Felicia's gloved hands were trembling as she stood in front of the still form of the young clone of Spider-Man. She fell to her knees, and slowly began to turn his body around from lying on the floor of the Bar. The rest of Spider-Man's team were engaging the U-Foes, with Red She-Hulk's titanic fists keeping Ironclad at bay, and a furious Dansen beginning her dance of death, while dodging X-Ray, and Vector's destructive blasts. Princess Python was dragging a shocked Mary out of the line of fire. "Can you believe it? That was the easiest 2 million we've ever made! I knew that Spider-Chump would jump in to save the woman. Heroes are so predictable! Ha-Ha-Ha!" X-Ray laughed as he sent blasts of lethal radiation to hit Dansen. X-Ray was so busy gloating, he didn't notice when he was hit with the flying form of his teammate Ironclad. Red She-Hulk was mad, and everyone in the room could hear her growling, and see her muscles flex, and bulge with strength.

"You're going to pay for what you did! I'll tear you all apart!" Red She-Hulk stampeded across the room, and attempted to finish off both Ironclad, and Vector when a green cloud entered her field of vision. "Did you forget about me? Have a taste of some cyanogen gas!" Vapor said, as her gaseous body began to enter Red She-Hulk's nose, and mouth. Red She-Hulk stopped her advance, and began to concentrate to keep Vapor from entering her lungs. "It's no use, Red She-Hulk. Even the Hulk would drop from the amount of cyanogen I'm producing!" Vapor taunted from within Red She-Hulk's body. Red She-Hulk began coughing loudly, and holding her throat in pain. Ironclad grinned from his spot on the floor with a recovering X-Ray. "Keep it up, Vapor! She's going to be easy pickings now!" Vector was now standing over Dansen, after he scored a hit with a telekinetic blast hitting her in the abdomen, and knocking her out. "You misfits think yourselves a match for the U-Foes? Don't make me laugh!" Vector looks over to see Black Cat still hovering over the prone form of the young clone. Vector grinned menacingly. "Time to kill the rest of Spider-Man's little group."

"Mmmm~! I don't think so, baby!" Vector hears his team shouting a warning, and feels lighter for some reason. Vector looks down to find both of his arms on the floor, and begins shouting in excruciating pain. "Ooops. Did you need those? I might keep one to make into a door stop, or maybe a paperweight!" Typhoid watched with her swords in hand, as the leader of the U-Foes started rolling on the floor in agony. "Mmmm~! Baby! Keep screaming for me, it's giving me goosebumps!" Ironclad decreased his density, and covered the distance between him, and Typhoid in seconds. He increased his density, and brought his two massive fists down to crush Typhoid where she stood. Mary created a telekinetic shield around herself that protected her from Ironclad's assault. Ironclad's face morphed into an angry snarl, as he continued his barrage against Typhoid's shield to break through her defense. "You look tired, Chrome-dome. Mmmm~! Time for your beauty sleep!" Typhoid was gathering her telekinetic power, and released it into a devastating blast at a surprised Ironclad, who took the full power of Mary's attack that sent him through the wall of the bar where the drinks were served.

"What's next? Mmmm~! Come out of Red She-Hulk now, baby! You know how jealous that makes me." Typhoid said with a wicked smile. She used her telepathic power in order to seduce Vapor into doing what she asks. Mary could see Vapor leaving Red She-Hulk's mouth, and nose to float over in her direction. "That's it, baby. Come to me! Mmmm~! Good girl!" X-Ray began firing potent blasts of radiation at Typhoid, who raised her telekinetic shield in time to save herself from X-Ray's power. "Ann! What the hell are you doing?! Get over here, and help me!" Vapor wrapped her gaseous body around Typhoid, who stroked her face with a seductive smile. "Mmm~! Ann, it's too noisy in here! Get rid of him so we can have some privacy." Vapor smiles, and nods her head at Typhoid. Vapor's body changed color to a brown gas, and traveled fast towards X-Ray. "Ann! Stop! She's done something to your mind! You don't want to do this!" X-Ray began to panic, when he saw the glazed look in his sister's eyes. "No, brother! Be happy for me in the next life. I'll make it quick with some nitrogen dioxide gas!" Vapor's gaseous body surrounded X-Ray, and he started to choke, and claw at his chest with his fingers. "Can't *hack* breathe!...*Huuugggghh!*" X-Ray collapsed with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Vapor stared down at the still form of her brother, before happily floating back to wrap around Typhoid's body.

"Excellent work, Baby!" Typhoid said, as she sauntered over to Red She-Hulk to check on her, and Dansen. "You still among the living over here? My Baby didn't hurt you too badly, did she?" Red She-Hulk groaned, but her healing factor was working overtime to heal the affects of Vapor's poisonous gas. "What happened here? Why did she suddenly switch sides?" Red She-Hulk had a look of confusion. "Ann just needed a little persuasion to see her place was with us...right, Baby?"

Vapor nodded her head with a smile. "Yes. I want to join you." Vapor looked at Mary with adoration, and Red She-Hulk quirked an eyebrow. "Mental suggestion? You okay with doing something like that?" Typhoid has a crazy grin on her face, and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever works, and now we've got my baby Ann to watch our backsides. Mmmm~! You like that idea, don't you?" Red She-Hulk turned her head suddenly when she remembered about Spider-Man. "No!" Red She-Hulk rushed over to where Felicia was kneeling motionless before the young clone.

Red She-Hulk couldn't believe what she was seeing. The young clone of Spider-Man's body was glowing red, and life force energy was being drained from the fallen U-Foes and entered Peter's body. The injuries he sustained from X-Ray's attack began healing faster than either of his two teammates had ever seen before. Soon, Peter was healed enough and regained consciousness. "Oww! My head feels like Juggernaut was using it for a punching bag!" The young clone then glanced down, and saw that his body was glowing red, and healing at a rapid pace. _"It did say on Cerebra's readout that I have healing factor, but I didn't want to find out this way." _Peter then glanced up at Felicia, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. _"Cat...she's been crying...damn it! I don't want to see her upset like this! I should've been faster to move out of the way when I pushed Typhoid away from the blast!"_

Peter reaches out with his left hand, and touches Felicia's gloved hand resting on her lap. She jumps a little, and comes out of her daze. Felicia's face morphs into the happiest smile Peter had ever seen, and is brought into a searing kiss by Felicia. She then breaks the kiss, and hugs the life out of Peter, and rubs her left cheek against his. "Oh, Spider! I thought I lost you! When I saw you lying there...my world shattered into a million pieces! I don't care if you have a healing factor or not...never pull a stunt like that again!" Felicia pulled back from the hug to give Peter a stern look. Peter rubs the back of his head with an embarrassed blush. "Sorry, Cat. I'll be more careful. I promise." Felicia stared at the young clone, and signed. _"You have too many of your father's bad habits, Spider." _Felicia's gloved right hand was caressing Peter's face over his mask lovingly. "Spider...I'm so happy that you came back to me." Felicia heard someone clear their throat, and saw Red She-Hulk, Dansen, Princess Python, Typhoid Mary, and Vapor standing over them with varied expressions. Dansen was holding her abdomen in pain, but managed a relieved smile. "Love, is your healing power transferable? I could use some of what you've got." Peter's blush grew under his mask at the possible double meaning to her words. Peter stood up slowly, and Felicia offered her shoulder for him to lean on, getting a grateful smile from the young clone.

Spider-Man looked down at the two dead members of the U-Foes, and ran over to the corner of the room, and started vomiting. Red She-Hulk went over to Peter, and rubbed his back to help him to stop. "It's never easy to see something like this. Just let it out." Red She-Hulk soothed, and saw that the young clone stopped vomiting, and began to shake. "Who...did this? Why couldn't they be stopped without killing them?" Typhoid stepped forward with Vapor still wrapped around her form. "I killed them. They tried to off Mary, and that sniveling little milk sop had to be saved by you. She's inside now, but she begged me to thank you. Mmmm~! I did the next best thing, and killed a bunch of the people wanting your head on a platter!" Typhoid smiled wide when she saw Peter backing away slightly. "I didn't ask you to do that! I don't want their blood on my hands!" Peter looked down at his shaking hands, and made them into fists. Peter stared at Typhoid with anger. "I can see why the original wanted to get away from you." Spider-Man walked around Typhoid, and didn't look back as he walked over to a wall, and leaned on it with his left forearm resting on it with his cowled head down in grief.

Vapor was about to attack Spider-Man for insulting her mistress, when Typhoid raised a slender gloved hand that made Vapor stop in her tracks. "Don't even think about it, Baby. He's mine, but he doesn't know it yet. Big man's got the killer instinct...he just needs me to bring it out of him! Mmm~! Then we'll all get to play...you, me, and my pet spider!" Vapor nods, and stares off a the young clone of Spider-Man with a smirk on her face.

Felicia, Red She-Hulk, and Dansen were to busy trying to console a distraught Spider-Man, and didn't hear the conversation between Typhoid, and Vapor. Princess Python did, and began to question the addition of Typhoid on the team. _"Typhoid's powerful, but she's completely off her rocker. I'm not sure if her personalities can be integrated, and her new obsession with Spider-Man is causing her Typhoid persona to be the dominant one." _Princess Python made her way over to the rest of the group with a solemn expression on her face. "Spider-Man. I know that your not the other Spider-Man, but I can see you value life...even the lives of your enemies. It puts my heart at ease, but I must warn you about Mary..." Before Zelda can continue, a figure appeared with the still form of Ironclad slung across his shoulders. "So this is where the party was? I've brought a gift, but I'm thinking of taking it back for a refund." The figure quipped, and then grew quiet when he saw the dead bodies on the floor of the room. "Who did this? Answer me now! Cat...what the?! You didn't participate in this...did you?" Black Cat, and all the other costumed women turned around to see the original Amazing Spider-Man standing in a fighting stance with his web-shooters pointed at the assembled team.

Felicia looked conflicted as she turned her head to look at the young clone, and then back to Spider-Man. "What are you doing here?" Black Cat said, and then kicked herself mentally for tripping over her words. "That should be obvious, Cat. Now someone start talking or, I start webbing you to the ceiling!" Spider-Man said with a serious voice.

"You want an explanation? Fine. I'll give you one!" Spider-Man is shocked to hear a younger version of his voice talking back to him, and coming from someone with a mask similar to his. Peter sees he is wearing civilian clothes that are torn, and tattered rags that were barely covering his modesty. "Here's the short version: Me, and my team were hiding out because that hack Jameson put a bounty on both of our heads...then these guys start attacking us. The lady with the swords decides to turn that one into cutlets, and the other was taken out by her gassy friend over there! Does that sum things up enough for you, _Dad_?" Spider-Man's frowned at the description of the events, and looked over at Black Cat. "Is this true, Cat?" Felicia nodded over at Spider-Man. "Yes, my partner is telling you the truth." Felicia moved over to the young clone, and held his left hand with her right gloved hand. Spider-Man had a confused look under his mask. "Cat...you, and him are together?...We need to talk privately Cat...all three of us. That is, after I round up all the super-villains for the boys in blue." The young clone stood out in front of the others, and folded his arms across his chest.

"You seem to be confused, _Dad_. I don't take orders from you, and my team isn't going to prison. I've found people that accept me for who, and what I am. You're not going to take that from me like they took my mother!" Clone Spider-Man fires two shots of webbing over at Spider-Man, who dodges out of the way in time._ "He doesn't trigger my Spider-Sense!" _Spider-Man reacts quickly and tilts his head to avoid a straight right thrown by Clone Spider-Man. Clone Spider-Man's eye lenses start to glow red, and Spider-Man's form is surrounded by a telekinetic field that lifts him in the air. "I know everything that you know. I hate Jackal, but he was thorough in his work to create me. He made a recording for me when I woke. He called me his greatest creation. All I want is to live without having your old enemies tracking me down thinking I'm you. I have memories that aren't even my own swimming around in my head, and I recently found out that I'm a mutant like Mom was." Spider-Man gasped at this new information, and waited for his younger clone to continue. "Cat was there for me when I needed her. She's the best partner, and it still dumbfound's me that you'd let a great woman like her go. Guess there are some differences between us." Clone Spider-Man turned his head, and smiled over at Felicia and then returned his focus on the original.

Dansen smirked, and walked over to stand by the young clone of Spider-Man. "Love, don't leave your father in suspense. Hello Spider-Man, it's been a while since we crossed paths. I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend...X-Spider!" Red She-Hulk sauntered over to the newly cristened X-Spider, and stood behind him with her red arms wrapped around his chest. "Hey, Web-Head! Don't mess with my hubby, or our team the Renegades!" Red She-Hulk smirked when Black Cat, and Dansen frowned at her. "He's not your husband, he's all of our boyfriends!" Black Cat hissed, and Spider-Man gasped at his former girlfriend. "Your in that kind of relationship with my clone?! You all agreed to this?!" Spider-Man was shocked that Felicia would agree to be in a polygamus relationship. A megaphone interrupted Felicia's reply.

_"This is the NYPD! We have the building surrounded! Throw down any weapons your carrying, and come out now with your hands above your heads!"_

"Mmm~! Time for some fun, Baby!" Typhoid had a large grin, and applied her white makeup on her face. She then turned to look at X-Spider. "Let me prove that your the only man I'll need, Big Man! Baby, it's playtime!" Vapor nodded, and floated out to the waiting NYPD, and changed into formaldehyde. "No! No more killing!" X-Spider said with an angry growl at Typhoid, who frowned a little, and nodded. She sent another mental suggestion to Vapor, who changed her gaseous form into tear gas. The NYPD officers began to cough, and wheeze with their eyes watering heavily.

"See, Big Man? I can play by the rules when I want to! Mmm~! Gimme some more of those orders when we get some privacy. Me, you, and Vaps will have some adult fun!" Typhoid's face, and mannerisms changed slightly, and she started looking around in a panic. "Why am I here?" She looked over at X-Spider, and started hugging him. "Oh, Thank you so much! You saved my life!" Clone Peter looked baffled for a moment, and then remembered her illness. "Mary? It's okay. We'll get you someplace safe, and Zelda will help you." X-Spider glanced over, and saw that Vapor was still hanging around Mary, even with her other personality taking over. X-Spider looked over at his team. "The original is out there trying to help the NYPD. While he's doing that, we'll take the back exit, and continue with Cat's plan to pick up the package at her old safe house."

Everyone nodded their heads, and Mary stuck close to X-Spider getting Vapor to frown. The young clone could hear light footfalls following them out the back of the building to the alleyway.

"We're a bigger group now, and the original will be able to find us easily. I'll lead him away from here! Cat, you lead the team to the safe house! I'll meet up with Titania's group, and help them with fighting off the Wild Pack!" Felicia sighed, but nodded. "Be careful, Spider." Black Cat said taking a moment to hug her partner. X-Spider separated from Felicia, and smiled. "Stay safe, Cat." X-Spider shot a web-line out at the nearest building, and jumped high in the air. X-Spider started web-swinging at a fast pace working his way deeper into the city. The team stayed hidden long enough to see Spider-Man giving chase to his clone, and he was steadily catching up to him.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 13 Complete! Clone Spidey's new name is X-Spider. It fits with him being a mutant. I was juggling around a few names, but I decided on this. The two Spider-Men meet at last! Will young Peter and old Peter clash again, or will they have to unite against a common enemy? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! ; D**_

_**Now to answer some reviews:**_

_**The Tell-Tale Man - Thanks, Tell Tale Man. : )**_

_**smarcelsmail - The Spider-Men are having a bit of a rocky start due to Typhoid's killing of two of the U-Foes, but things could turn around for their relationship. Lemons will be starting around chapter 17 or so. I want to build on Clone Spidey's and his relationships with the costumed women more before adding lemons in the story. : )**_

_**I've got a new poll up on my profile page for 'Warriors of Two Earths'. Make sure you get your vote in before the poll closes on Thursday! **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review. (^-^)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and all other Marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics. I do not own the characters that appear in my story.**_

_**Chapter 13 - Trials and Triumphs Part 2**_

_**New York - The Bar With No Name**_

Felicia's gloved hands were trembling as she stood in front of the still form of the young clone of Spider-Man. She fell to her knees, and slowly began to turn his body around from lying on the floor of the Bar. The rest of Spider-Man's team were engaging the U-Foes, with Red She-Hulk's titanic fists keeping Ironclad at bay, and a furious Dansen beginning her dance of death, while dodging X-Ray, and Vector's destructive blasts. Princess Python was dragging a shocked Mary out of the line of fire. "Can you believe it? That was the easiest 2 million we've ever made! I knew that Spider-Chump would jump in to save the woman. Heroes are so predictable! Ha-Ha-Ha!" X-Ray laughed as he sent blasts of lethal radiation to hit Dansen. X-Ray was so busy gloating, he didn't notice when he was hit with the flying form of his teammate Ironclad. Red She-Hulk was mad, and everyone in the room could hear her growling, and see her muscles flex, and bulge with strength.

"You're going to pay for what you did! I'll tear you all apart!" Red She-Hulk stampeded across the room, and attempted to finish off both Ironclad, and Vector when a green cloud entered her field of vision. "Did you forget about me? Have a taste of some cyanogen gas!" Vapor said, as her gaseous body began to enter Red She-Hulk's nose, and mouth. Red She-Hulk stopped her advance, and began to concentrate to keep Vapor from entering her lungs. "It's no use, Red She-Hulk. Even the Hulk would drop from the amount of cyanogen I'm producing!" Vapor taunted from within Red She-Hulk's body. Red She-Hulk began coughing loudly, and holding her throat in pain. Ironclad grinned from his spot on the floor with a recovering X-Ray. "Keep it up, Vapor! She's going to be easy pickings now!" Vector was now standing over Dansen, after he scored a hit with a telekinetic blast hitting her in the abdomen, and knocking her out. "You misfits think yourselves a match for the U-Foes? Don't make me laugh!" Vector looks over to see Black Cat still hovering over the prone form of the young clone. Vector grinned menacingly. "Time to kill the rest of Spider-Man's little group."

"Mmmm~! I don't think so, baby!" Vector hears his team shouting a warning, and feels lighter for some reason. Vector looks down to find both of his arms on the floor, and begins shouting in excruciating pain. "Ooops. Did you need those? I might keep one to make into a door stop, or maybe a paperweight!" Typhoid watched with her swords in hand, as the leader of the U-Foes started rolling on the floor in agony. "Mmmm~! Baby! Keep screaming for me, it's giving me goosebumps!" Ironclad decreased his density, and covered the distance between him, and Typhoid in seconds. He increased his density, and brought his two massive fists down to crush Typhoid where she stood. Mary created a telekinetic shield around herself that protected her from Ironclad's assault. Ironclad's face morphed into an angry snarl, as he continued his barrage against Typhoid's shield to break through her defense. "You look tired, Chrome-dome. Mmmm~! Time for your beauty sleep!" Typhoid was gathering her telekinetic power, and released it into a devastating blast at a surprised Ironclad, who took the full power of Mary's attack that sent him through the wall of the bar where the drinks were served.

"What's next? Mmmm~! Come out of Red She-Hulk now, baby! You know how jealous that makes me." Typhoid said with a wicked smile. She used her telepathic power in order to seduce Vapor into doing what she asks. Mary could see Vapor leaving Red She-Hulk's mouth, and nose to float over in her direction. "That's it, baby. Come to me! Mmmm~! Good girl!" X-Ray began firing potent blasts of radiation at Typhoid, who raised her telekinetic shield in time to save herself from X-Ray's power. "Ann! What the hell are you doing?! Get over here, and help me!" Vapor wrapped her gaseous body around Typhoid, who stroked her face with a seductive smile. "Mmm~! Ann, it's too noisy in here! Get rid of him so we can have some privacy." Vapor smiles, and nods her head at Typhoid. Vapor's body changed color to a brown gas, and traveled fast towards X-Ray. "Ann! Stop! She's done something to your mind! You don't want to do this!" X-Ray began to panic, when he saw the glazed look in his sister's eyes. "No, brother! Be happy for me in the next life. I'll make it quick with some nitrogen dioxide gas!" Vapor's gaseous body surrounded X-Ray, and he started to choke, and claw at his chest with his fingers. "Can't *hack* breathe!...*Huuugggghh!*" X-Ray collapsed with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Vapor stared down at the still form of her brother, before happily floating back to wrap around Typhoid's body.

"Excellent work, Baby!" Typhoid said, as she sauntered over to Red She-Hulk to check on her, and Dansen. "You still among the living over here? My Baby didn't hurt you too badly, did she?" Red She-Hulk groaned, but her healing factor was working overtime to heal the affects of Vapor's poisonous gas. "What happened here? Why did she suddenly switch sides?" Red She-Hulk had a look of confusion. "Ann just needed a little persuasion to see her place was with us...right, Baby?"

Vapor nodded her head with a smile. "Yes. I want to join you." Vapor looked at Mary with adoration, and Red She-Hulk quirked an eyebrow. "Mental suggestion? You okay with doing something like that?" Typhoid has a crazy grin on her face, and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever works, and now we've got my baby Ann to watch our backsides. Mmmm~! You like that idea, don't you?" Red She-Hulk turned her head suddenly when she remembered about Spider-Man. "No!" Red She-Hulk rushed over to where Felicia was kneeling motionless before the young clone.

Red She-Hulk couldn't believe what she was seeing. The young clone of Spider-Man's body was glowing red, and life force energy was being drained from the fallen U-Foes and entered Peter's body. The injuries he sustained from X-Ray's attack began healing faster than either of his two teammates had ever seen before. Soon, Peter was healed enough and regained consciousness. "Oww! My head feels like Juggernaut was using it for a punching bag!" The young clone then glanced down, and saw that his body was glowing red, and healing at a rapid pace. _"It did say on Cerebra's readout that I have a healing factor, but I didn't want to find out this way." _Peter then glanced up at Felicia, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. _"Cat...she's been crying...damn it! I don't want to see her upset like this! I should've been faster to move out of the way when I pushed Typhoid away from the blast!"_

Peter reaches out with his left hand, and touches Felicia's gloved hand resting on her lap. She jumps a little, and comes out of her daze. Felicia's face morphs into the happiest smile Peter had ever seen, and is brought into a searing kiss by Felicia. She then breaks the kiss, and hugs the life out of Peter, and rubs her left cheek against his. "Oh, Spider! I thought I lost you! When I saw you lying there...my world shattered into a million pieces! I don't care if you have a healing factor or not...never pull a stunt like that again!" Felicia pulled back from the hug to give Peter a stern look. Peter rubs the back of his head with an embarrassed blush. "Sorry, Cat. I'll be more careful. I promise." Felicia stared at the young clone, and sighed. _"You have too many of your father's bad habits, Spider." _Felicia's gloved right hand was caressing Peter's face over his mask lovingly. "Spider...I'm so happy that you came back to me." Felicia heard someone clear their throat, and saw Red She-Hulk, Dansen, Princess Python, Typhoid Mary, and Vapor standing over them with varied expressions. Dansen was holding her abdomen in pain, but managed a relieved smile. "Love, is your healing power transferable? I could use some of what you've got." Peter's blush grew under his mask at the possible double meaning to her words. Peter stood up slowly, and Felicia offered her shoulder for him to lean on, getting a grateful smile from the young clone.

Spider-Man looked down at the two dead members of the U-Foes, and ran over to the corner of the room, and started vomiting. Red She-Hulk went over to Peter, and rubbed his back to help him to stop throwing up. "It's never easy to see something like this. Just let it out." Red She-Hulk soothed, and saw that the young clone stopped vomiting, and began to shake. "Who...did this? Why couldn't they be stopped without killing them?" Typhoid stepped forward with Vapor still wrapped around her form. "I killed them. They tried to off Mary, and that sniveling little milk sop had to be saved by you. She's inside now, but she begged me to thank you. Mmmm~! I did the next best thing, and killed a bunch of the people wanting your head on a platter!" Typhoid smiled wide when she saw Peter backing away slightly. "I didn't ask you to do that! I don't want their blood on my hands!" Peter looked down at his shaking hands, and made them into fists. Peter stared at Typhoid with anger. "I can see why the original wanted to get away from you." Spider-Man walked around Typhoid, and didn't look back as he walked over to a wall, and leaned on it with his left forearm resting on it with his cowled head down in grief.

Vapor was about to attack Spider-Man for insulting her mistress, when Typhoid raised a slender gloved hand that made Vapor stop in her tracks. "Don't even think about it, Baby. He's mine, but he doesn't know it yet. Big man's got the killer instinct...he just needs me to bring it out of him! Mmm~! Then we'll all get to play...you, me, and my pet spider!" Vapor nods, and stares off a the young clone of Spider-Man with a smirk on her face.

Felicia, Red She-Hulk, and Dansen were to busy trying to console a distraught Spider-Man, and didn't hear the conversation between Typhoid, and Vapor. Princess Python did, and began to question the addition of Typhoid on the team. _"Typhoid's powerful, but she's completely off her rocker. I'm not sure if her personalities can be integrated, and her new obsession with Spider-Man is causing her Typhoid persona to be the dominant one." _Princess Python made her way over to the rest of the group with a solemn expression on her face. "Spider-Man. I know that your not the other Spider-Man, but I can see you value life...even the lives of your enemies. It puts my heart at ease, but I must warn you about Mary..." Before Zelda can continue, a figure appeared with the still form of Ironclad slung across his shoulders. "So this is where the party was? I've brought a gift, but I'm thinking of taking it back for a refund." The figure quipped, and then grew quiet when he saw the dead bodies on the floor of the room. "Who did this? Answer me now! Cat...what the?! You didn't participate in this...did you?" Black Cat, and all the other costumed women turned around to see the original Amazing Spider-Man standing in a fighting stance with his web-shooters pointed at the assembled team.

Felicia looked conflicted as she turned her head to look at the young clone, and then back to Spider-Man. "What are you doing here?" Black Cat said, and then kicked herself mentally for tripping over her words. "That should be obvious, Cat. Now someone start talking or, I start webbing you to the ceiling!" Spider-Man said with a serious voice.

"You want an explanation? Fine. I'll give you one!" Spider-Man is shocked to hear a younger version of his voice talking back to him, and coming from someone with a mask similar to his. Peter sees he is wearing civilian clothes that are torn, and tattered rags that were barely covering his modesty. "Here's the short version: Me, and my team were hiding out because that hack Jameson put a bounty on both of our heads...then these guys start attacking us. The lady with the swords decides to turn that one into cutlets, and the other was taken out by her gassy friend over there! Does that sum things up enough for you, _Dad_?" Spider-Man frowned at the description of the events, and looked over at Black Cat. "Is this true, Cat?" Felicia nodded over at Spider-Man. "Yes, my partner is telling you the truth." Felicia moved over to the young clone, and held his left hand with her right gloved hand. Spider-Man had a confused look under his mask. "Cat...you, and him are together?...We need to talk privately Cat...all three of us. That is, after I round up all the super-villains for the boys in blue." The young clone stood out in front of the others, and folded his arms across his chest.

"You seem to be confused, _Dad_. I don't take orders from you, and my team isn't going to prison. I've found people that accept me for who, and what I am. You're not going to take that from me like they took my mother!" Clone Spider-Man fires two shots of webbing over at Spider-Man, who dodges out of the way in time._ "He doesn't trigger my Spider-Sense!" _Spider-Man reacts quickly and tilts his head to avoid a straight right thrown by Clone Spider-Man. Clone Spider-Man's eye lenses start to glow red, and Spider-Man's form is surrounded by a telekinetic field that lifts him in the air. "I know everything that you know. I hate Jackal, but he was thorough in his work to create me. He made a recording for me when I woke. He called me his greatest creation. All I want is to live without having your old enemies tracking me down thinking I'm you. I have memories that aren't even my own swimming around in my head, and I recently found out that I'm a mutant like Mom was." Spider-Man gasped at this new information, and waited for his younger clone to continue. "Cat was there for me when I needed her. She's the best partner, and it still dumbfound's me that you'd let a great woman like her go. Guess there are some differences between us." Clone Spider-Man turned his head, and smiled over at Felicia and then returned his focus on the original.

Dansen smirked, and walked over to stand by the young clone of Spider-Man. "Love, don't leave your father in suspense. Hello Spider-Man, it's been a while since we crossed paths. I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend...X-Spider!" Red She-Hulk sauntered over to the newly cristened X-Spider, and stood behind him with her red arms wrapped around his chest. "Hey, Web-Head! Don't mess with my hubby, or our team the Renegades!" Red She-Hulk smirked when Black Cat, and Dansen frowned at her. "He's not your husband, he's all of our boyfriends!" Black Cat hissed, and Spider-Man gasped at his former girlfriend. "Your in that kind of relationship with my clone?! You all agreed to this?!" Spider-Man was shocked that Felicia would agree to be in a polygamus relationship. A megaphone interrupted Felicia's reply.

_"This is the NYPD! We have the building surrounded! Throw down any weapons your carrying, and come out now with your hands above your heads!"_

"Mmm~! Time for some fun, Baby!" Typhoid had a large grin, and applied her white makeup on her face. She then turned to look at X-Spider. "Let me prove that your the only man I'll need, Big Man! Baby, it's playtime!" Vapor nodded, and floated out to the waiting NYPD, and changed into formaldehyde. "No! No more killing!" X-Spider said with an angry growl at Typhoid, who frowned a little, and nodded. She sent another mental suggestion to Vapor, who changed her gaseous form into tear gas. The NYPD officers began to cough, and wheeze with their eyes watering heavily.

"See, Big Man? I can play by the rules when I want to! Mmm~! Gimme some more of those orders when we get some privacy. Me, you, and Vaps will have some adult fun!" Typhoid's face, and mannerisms changed slightly, and she started looking around in a panic. "Why am I here?" She looked over at X-Spider, and started hugging him. "Oh, Thank you so much! You saved my life!" Clone Peter looked baffled for a moment, and then remembered her illness. "Mary? It's okay. We'll get you someplace safe, and Zelda will help you." X-Spider glanced over, and saw that Vapor was still hanging around Mary, even with her other personality taking over. X-Spider looked over at his team. "The original is out there trying to help the NYPD. While he's doing that, we'll take the back exit, and continue with Cat's plan to pick up the package at her old safe house."

Everyone nodded their heads, and Mary stuck close to X-Spider getting Vapor to frown. The young clone could hear light footfalls following them out the back of the building to the alleyway.

"We're a bigger group now, and the original will be able to find us easily. I'll lead him away from here! Cat, you lead the team to the safe house! I'll meet up with Titania's group, and help them with fighting off the Wild Pack!" Felicia sighed, but nodded. "Be careful, Spider." Black Cat said taking a moment to hug her partner. X-Spider separated from Felicia, and smiled. "Stay safe, Cat." X-Spider shot a web-line out at the nearest building, and jumped high in the air. X-Spider started web-swinging at a fast pace working his way deeper into the city. The team stayed hidden long enough to see Spider-Man giving chase to his clone, and he was steadily catching up to him.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 13 Complete! Clone Spidey's new name is X-Spider. It fits with him being a mutant. I was juggling around a few names, but I decided on this. The two Spider-Men meet at last! Will young Peter and old Peter clash again, or will they have to unite against a common enemy? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! ; D**_

_**Now to answer some reviews:**_

_**The Tell-Tale Man - Thanks, Tell Tale Man. : )**_

_**smarcelsmail - The Spider-Men are having a bit of a rocky start due to Typhoid's killing of two of the U-Foes, but things could turn around for their relationship. Lemons will be starting around chapter 17 or so. I want to build on Clone Spidey, and his relationships with the costumed women more before adding lemons in the story. : )**_

_**I've got a new poll up on my profile page for 'Warriors of Two Earths'. Make sure you get your vote in before the poll closes on Thursday! **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review. (^-^)**_


End file.
